On Rainy Day
by choigiah
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is UP! Bagi Kim Jongin, hujan banyak menorehkan arti dan kenangan. KaiHun, EXO, Fanfic, AU, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

ANNYEONG~

Choi Giah imnida ^^  
ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publikasikan, gatau juga apa bakalan ada yang baca ._.  
tapi gapapa, gada salahnya mencoba kan huehuehue

Pertama saya ingetin, **Judul ff ini match dengan prolog dan epilog, **  
**jadi agar mengerti maksud dari judul ini, please read the prologue and epilogue**

Disclaimer :  
**Sehun itu milik Kai** #plak  
Semua karakter disini bukan punya saya, saya minjem nama doang

Pairing :** SeKai (KaixSehun)**

Warning :  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU!, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Gemuruh Guntur membahana dari berbagai penjuru. Tampak langit yang pekat keabuan tanpa segan menumpahkan kubikan air beriringan dengan kilatan petir dan hembusan angin yang begitu kencang. Susana kota seoul di awal tahun ini begitu mencekam. Hujan kerap kali mengguyur kota metropolitan itu, namun agaknya hujan kali ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seluruh aktivitas masyarakat seoul terhenti. Seluruh orang merapat di dalam ruangan, tidak ada yang berani keluar. Jelas saja, di tengah cuaca seperti ini seluruh orang lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan dan melindungi diri dalam rumah daripada membiarkan diri mereka diterpa hujan angin yang bisa saja membawa mereka pada kematian. Normalnya, semua orang akan beranggapan demikian.

Tapi tidak bagi namja satu ini. Seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh manly berlari di sepanjang trotoar pusat kota seoul. Namja itu tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan dan kencangnya angin yang bertiup. Namja itu terus berlari bahkan tanpa perlindungan dari payung atau pun jas hujan. Ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh siraman air hujan, baginya tidak penting dirinya harus basah atau bahkan sakit. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar segera sampai pada tujuannya. Agaknya dia tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang normal seperti kebanyakan warga seoul yang lain. Ya, bahkan dia tidak peduli jika dia dianggap tidak normal.

Namja itu terus berlari. Melewati deretan rumah penduduk, terus berlari melewati taman kota, terus berlari menyebrangi jembatan penyebrangan hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah daerah kondominium sederhana. Ia memperlambat langkahnya, menerawang dari balik tirai hujan ke setiap rumah-rumah yang berderet rapih. Sampai akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuah rumah berpoles warna krem cerah.

Rumah itu. Ya, rumah itulah tujuannya.

Tanpa buang waktu, namja itu kembali berlari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang entah karena efek dari tubuhnya yang mulai merasa kedinginan atau karena ia mendadak merasa tegang. Mungkin keduanya. Yang pasti setelah sampai di halaman rumah berpoles krem cerah itu, ia segera mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dari saku celananya yang basah. Ia mengenggam kotak itu dengan kuat, menutup matanya dan menarik napas beberapa kali.

_Ayo, kuatkan dirimu, inilah saat yang tepat! Jadilah jantan, kau pasti bisa.._

Ia menarik napas terakhir sebelum akhirnya berteriak dari luar rumah itu.

.

.

.

" OH SEHUN! OH SEHUN KELUARLAH! "

.

.

.

Sejenak tidak ada respon, maka ia mulai berteriak lagi.

.

.

.

" OH SEHUN! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM! KELUARLAH! "

.

.

Suaranya kini tak kalah menggelegar dibanding kilatan petir di langit. Dan dari dalam mulai terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat , tak lama kemudian tirai rumah tersingkap, menampakan sesosok namja yang raut mukanya berubah terkejut ketika mendapati dalam kondisi hujan seperti ini, di depan rumahnya terdapat seseorang yang tengah berteriak. Namja dari balik tirai itu bergegas berlari menuju pintu rumah sebelum akhirnya membukannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah payung.

" Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan deras begini? Kau bisa sakit! " ia bergegas membuka payung di tangannya dan membawa dirinya mendekati namja bernama Jongin itu.

" ayo masuk Jongin! Aigoo.. kau basah kuyup! Bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan? " namja berpayung yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengenggam tangan Jongin dan hendak menyeretnya masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Jongin menarik kembali tangannya membuat Sehun kembali berhadapan dengan Jongin.

" Oh Sehun, kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini? " Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan kebingungan. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mereka membuat Sehun mulai menggigil kedinginan.

" Jongin apa pun itu sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Ayo, masuk kau bisa….. "

Seketika Jongin menarik seluruh tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan spontan payung di tangan Sehun pun terlepas. Kini mereka berdua berpelukan di bawah derasnya siraman hujan. Sehun begitu tertegun dengan perlakuan Jongin, ia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan lengan Jongin dari tubuhnya.

"Jong.. ..paskan.."

Tidak berapa lama Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Jongin menatap wajah Sehun sejenak sebelum berbicara.

" Oh Sehun, dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan, aku tahu mungkin kau akan menganggap ini konyol dan main-main, tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar serius saat ini dan aku hanya akan berkata satu kali padamu, mengerti? "

Sehun sudah bingung dengan tindakan yang di lakukan Jongin sebelumnya dan kini Sehun semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Jongin.

" hah? Jongin apa maksud…"

Kalimat Sehun terputus ketika dengan suara lantang Jongin berteriak di hadapan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" OH SEHUN MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! ".

.

.

.

* * *

**tadaaaaaaa the prologue**

**the stories will be posted later**

**gamsahamnida *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

ANNYEONG~

Choi Giah Imnida ^^

so this is the first chapter  
di chapter ini bakal muncul karakter baru yang turut meramaikan ff ini yang masih sepi kayak kuburan ._.

Disclaimer :  
**Sehun masih milik Kai** #plakplak  
Semua karakter disini bukan punya saya, saya minjem nama doang

Pairing :** SeKai (KaixSehun)**

Warning :  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU!, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Di dapatinya ruang kamar tidurnya sudah terang. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela. Jongin melirik jam weker yang bertengger di samping kanan tempat tidur, _pukul 06._05. Dengan segera Jongin membalikan badannya, membiarkan perutnya menyentuh permukaan kasur yang datar. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan mendesah panjang. Sebenarnya rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti Jongin, namun melihat waktu sudah menunjukan saatnya bangun, Jongin memaksakan diri. Bagaiman pun juga ia harus berangkat kerja hari ini.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, tak berapa lama kemudian merekahlah senyum di wajahnya. Mengapa Jongin tersenyum? Tentu saja, karena baru saja ia terbangun dari mimpi yang begitu indah. Mimpi indah yang sudah menjadi kenyataan. Sontak Jongin mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, dan didapatinya seorang namja dalam mimpinya yang masih tidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. Wajah namja yang tidur di hadapannya begitu polos. Saat tidur wajahnya seperti tak berdosa. Bagi Jongin, kegiatan pandang-memandang di pagi hari seperti ini adalah salah satu kesukaannya.

Jongin membiarkan jemarinya bergerilya. Jemari Jongin menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah namja itu. Hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, bulu matanya, apapun yang bisa Jongin sentuh. Jongin terkekeh sendiri dengan tindakannya, kalau pemilik wajah ini bangun dan mendapti Jongin sedang meraba-raba wajahnya, bisa dipastikan Jongin akan mendapatkan siraman rohani pagi hari tentang betapa tidak sopannya menyentuh wajah orang ketika sedang tidur. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli.

Tidak berapa lama, mulai tampak guratan di wajah itu menandakan pemiliknya mulai sadar dengan perilaku Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik jemarinya, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pemilik wajah angelic itu membuka matanya.

" selamat pagi, Oh-Se-Hun " Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum bergumam "Pagi" dan membalikan badannya memunggungi Jongin.

" hey.. sudah pagi.. ayo bangun! " Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun dan menarik Sehun untuk membangunkannya.

"nggh.. Jongin, sebentar lagi.. " Sehun dengan matanya yang masih tertutup mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin.

" tidak beb,apa kau mau bos memecatmu karena terlambat datang ke tempat kerja? " Jongin menarik badan Sehun dan berbicara di telinganya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pelipis Sehun.

" jadi cepat bangun! "

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak merespon tindakan Jongin, ia masih tetap meringkuk dan menutup matanya, oh.. rasanya ia masih ingin tidur dan terbangun sesuai irama alam tanpa perlu menghawatirkan pekerjaannya. Tapi Jongin benar, akan jadi apa masa depannya jika ia dicepat hanya kerana malas bangun pagi? Maka ia membuka matanya.

" jam berapa sekarang?"

"hm.. enam lebih lima? "

Dan dengan gerakan cepat tanpa Jongin perkirakan Sehun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kini ia berada dalam posisi duduk di kasur. Jongin terkekeh sendiri melihat perilaku Sehun sebelum akhirnya ikut bangkit.

" cepat bangun dan siapkan makanan, aku akan mandi dulu " Jongin mengecup bagian atas kepala Sehun kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keluar dari ruang tidur mereka. Sehun hanya memandangi pintu kamar yang kini terbuka. Ia mengusap matanya sembari menguap kecil.

_Ya..ya.. hari baru Oh Sehun, semangatlah!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sepasang baju lengan pendek berwarna biru dan boxer hitam. Di bahunya tersampir handuk putih kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Ia dapat mencium harum masakan dari dapur, pasti Sehun tersayangnya sedang memasak sarapan pagi. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman bodoh tersungging di bibirnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia tidak terkejut ketika di sana ia mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri sembari menyiapkan secangkir cokelat hangat. Wajah Sehun tampak masih mengantuk. Ia masih mengenakan baju tidurnya dan rambutnya berantakan, mencuat ke berbagai arah. Jongin dengan sengaja tidak langsung duduk di meja makan, ia ingin memperhatikan Sehun ketika sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

" apa kau akan tetap berdiri di situ dan tidak akan makan? " Sehun tidak menatap Jongin sedikit pun, ia masih sibuk menyiapkan cokelat hangat.

" kau tahu aku berdiri disini? " Jongin melipat kedua tangannya dan masih berdiri di bibir pintu dapur.

" Jika kau tidak ingin aku tahu kau sedang memperhatikanku, maka jangan gunakan shampoku untuk keramas. " Sehun mengangkat dua gelas cokelat hangat dan menghidangkannya di atas meja makan bersama 2 piring waffle berlapis sirup peach. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya.

" pfft.. dasar pelit " Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya dan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil. Tanpa mengundang Jongin untuk duduk di meja makan, Sehun langsung meneguk cokelat panasnya. Jongin mendesah panjang sebelum melangkah ke meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Jongin memandang sejenak sarapan yang terhidang.

" eww.. waffle peach? "

Sehun memandang Jongin dari balik cangkir cokelat panas yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

" kenapa? Aku suka waffle peach. "

" tapi kau tahu aku tidak suka peach Sehun-ah.."

Sejenak Sehun memandang Jongin. Tampak guratan memelas dari wajah Jongin. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali tertawa karena di matanya saat ini, wajah Jongin sangat memprihatinkan. Tetapi Sehun tidak melakukannya dan tetap mempertahankan muka tanpa ekspresinnya.

"ups, aku lupa "

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin sebelum tersenyum lebar, menampakan giginya yang putih. Jongin hanya bisa melipat wajahnya. Sehun benar-benar senang melihat Jongin menderita. Namun bagaimana pun, untuk menghargai usaha Sehun, pada akhirnya Jongin tetap menyantap sarapannya.

Suasana di meja makan sejenak hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sehun sibuk melahap waffle peachnnya sementara Jongin sibuk menyingkirkan sirup peach dari atas wafflenya.

" kau tahu, tadi malam aku bermimpi. " Jongin memulai percakapan setelah ia berhasil menyingkirkan sirup peach dari puncak wafflenya. Meskipun tidak seutuhnya sirup peach itu hilang.

" tentang? " Sehun menyuap kembali wafflenya yang sudah hampir habis.

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya memandang Sehun sembari menampakan sedikit "smirk" di wajahnya.

" tentang musim hujan terindah yang pernah aku alami "

Sehun tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin tertawa melihat respon dari Sehun. Jongin tahu, tanpa perlu di jelaskan lebih dalam Sehun pasti sudah dapat menebak apa mimpi Jongin. Sehun meneguk cokelatnya untuk meredakan tersedak dan mengelap remah-remah waffle di sekitar bibirnya yang keluar saat ia batuk.

" kenapa kau selalu mengingat hal seperti itu? " Sehun berbicara setelah batuknya berhenti.

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

" tentu saja karena hari itu sangat bersejarah bagiku. "

" oh ya? Karena kau merasa menjadi super hero dengan membiarkan dirimu basah kuyup oleh guyuran hujan? Kemudian di hari berikutnya kau demam? Dan pada akhirnya aku yang harus mengurusmu "

Sehun dengan nada mengejek menjelaskan betapa tindakan Jongin pada hari itu begitu konyol. Sehun berdiri dari meja makannya untuk meletakan piringnya yang telah kosong di wastafel sebelum berbalik dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin.

" kau konyol Kim Jongin! Dan kau tahu itu! "

Sehun mengambil handuk putih dari bahu Jongin dan hendak pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Namun tanpa sempat melangkah, Jongin menarik lengannya hingga Sehun tertunduk dan kedua wajah mereka berhadapan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan perilaku Jongin. Posisi wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Sehun bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jongin di wajahnya.

" ya kau benar, aku memang konyol " Jongin berbicara dengan setengah berbisik di wajah Sehun.

" Tapi perlu kau tahu, pada hari itu seorang bodoh yang selalu berpura-pura tidak mencintaiku akhirnya menerima lamaranku. Bahkan dia merawatku selama 3 hari ketika aku sakit. Bukankah itu hal yang bersejarah? "

Dan tanpa bisa Sehun duga Jongin mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun. Seketika bisa Sehun rasakan wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

"akuilah, Oh-Se-Hun "

Dan saat itu juga rasanya Sehun ingin memukul wajah Jongin karena bagaimana pun apa yang Jongin katakan memang benar.

Sehun benar-benar membenci Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Luna bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal antara Jongin dan Sehun hari ini. Sehun menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dan Jongin pun sejak tiba di kantor tadi pagi hanya langsung duduk di meja kerjanya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Sehun. Tidak biasanya kedua pasangan ini saling mengihindar. Ya, Mungkin saja Sehun dan Jongin menjadi lebih pendiam karena efek dari tugas yang terlalu menumpuk hari ini. Namun tetap saja, rasanya tugas menumpuk sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaan SM Group, mereka tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"psst.. Hey, Jongin.. kalian baik-baik saja? "

Di tengah-tengah keseriusan Jongin mengetik tugas di computer, sebuah suara dengan setengah berbisik memanggilnya. Jongin menengokan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ternyata suara itu datang dari Luna, rekan kerjanya yang mejanya berada di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Hah? maksudmu? "

"emm.. maksudku, kau.. " Luna memperjelas pertanyaan dengan menunjuk Jongin yang berada di hadapannya

" dan dia.. " kemudian jari telunjuk Luna berpindah menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang berada di pojok ruangan.

Arah mata Jongin ikut tertuju kepada Sehun. Sehun di pojok ruangan sedang berdiri di hadapan mesin photo copy, tampaknya ia sedang memperbanyak jumlah dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan. Di belakangnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang mengantri menanti giliran setelah Sehun.

" kalian tidak saling berinteraksi hari ini. Ada apa? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? " Luna dengan masih setengah berbisik mulai menginterogasi Jongin. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luna Jongin sempat berpikir, _bagaimana Luna bisa jeli dan mengetahui perubahan sikap kami berdua? Apa sangat jelas terlihat?_

" eung.. tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak sedang bertengkar "

Luna menyipitkan matanya. Tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Jongin.

" benarkah? Jangan berbohong Jongin! Jika kalian memang sedang bertengkar ceritakan saja padaku, kau tahu, rasanya tidak nyaman melihat kalian berdua saling berdiam diri "

" sungguh Luna! Percayalah padaku, kami baik-baik saja "

Jongin berusaha keras meyakinkan Luna bahwa hubungannya denga Sehun baik-baik saja. Lagipula itu memang benar. Sehun dan Jongin tidak sedang bertengkar atau pun bermusuhan. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sikap Sehun yang menjadi sedikit diam sejak insiden tadi pagi. Ya, Jongin tahu terkadang sikap seperti ini sering muncul ketika Sehun sedang merasa malu. Dan Jongin yakin bahwa insiden tadi pagi cukup untuk membuat Sehun mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian jika bukan karena pekerjaan yang memaksanya untuk keluar rumah. Dan Jongin sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bagi Jongin melihat Sehun bersikap seperti ini malah membuatnya gemas sendiri. Membuat Sehun malu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

" Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkan kami, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Araseo? " dan saat itu pula Jongin langsung membalikan badannya kembali menghadap ke layar komputernya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sementara di sampingnya Luna hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan menuruti perintah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Beberapa rekan kerja Jongin yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya hari ini tampak bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah, namun tidak sedikit pula yang masih berdiam diri di meja kerjanya, sibuk menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas mereka. Salah satunya Jongin.

Memang melelahkan rasanya untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu lembur di kantor. Berkutat dengan tugas yang tak kunjung berhenti. Namun Jongin tidak ingin membuat segalanya menjadi semakin sulit. Mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Yang terpenting bagi Jongin adalah bekerja sekuat yang ia bisa.

Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat. Tangannya mengusap leher belakangnya yang terasa kaku karena terus memandang layar computer. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya meregangkan tubuh, Jongin terkejut ketika ia mendapati Sehun telah berdiri disebelah meja kerjanya. Sehun tampak sudah bersiap diri hendak pulang.

" Jongin, ibuku datang ke seoul hari ini, dia ingin bertemu denganku " Sehun berbicara kepada Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa Jongin jelaskan. Jongin dapat melihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Apakah Sehun masih malu berbicara dengan Jongin akibat kejadian tadi pagi?

" oh ya? Kalau begitu pergilah. Dimana kalian akan bertemu? " Jongin masih memperhatikan wajah Sehun dan Sehun perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun tidak ingin memandang wajah Jongin.

" ibu bilang dia ingin minum Kopi, mungkin kami akan bertemu di café dekat pusat kota. "

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Benar-benar namja pabo! Untuk apa merasa malu pada Jongin hanya karena kejadian tadi pagi?

"hmm.. baiklah, apa perlu aku mengantar… "

"ti..tidak usah!" Sehun buru-buru menyela perkataan Jongin.

"lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku bisa pergi sendiri "

Dan tanpa pamit Sehun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Jongin. .

Sehun terus mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang beteriak "hati-hati" padanya. Melihat sikap Sehun seperti itu, Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar. Baginya Oh Sehun adalah manusia yang langka.

* * *

.

.

**eng ing eng... chapter satu sudah di post!  
ini masih baru permulaan, baru menjelaskan kehidupan dari sehun dan kai, capter ini sama sekali belum masuk ke inti cerita kekeke  
oh.. dan saya ga nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau baca dan reviews ff ini, padahal baru di post ._.**

**untuk 20hChaerin06 thanks sudah mau reviews ^^  
ini saya update capter ke-satunya kekeke**

**untuk 14ChoEunHye12 thanks sudah mau review  
hehe iya disini semenya Jongin, soalnya saya lebih suka Jongin jadi seme ._.  
this is the first chapter!**

**dan makasih makasih makasih juga yang udah mau baca ff ini  
buat ajeng, ini saya update first chapternya**

annyeong~

…...


	3. Chapter 3

ANNYEONG~

Choi Giah imnida ^^  
hoho im back for chapter 2!  
ada yang menunggu saya? ._.

Disclaimer :  
Semua karakter disini bukan punya saya, saya minjem nama doang

Pairing :** SeKai/KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

Warning :  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kota Seoul di siang hari terbilang cukup padat. Berbagai kendaraan seperti bus, taxi dan kendaraan pribadi berseliweran di jalan raya. Tidak terlewat para pejalan kaki yang berjalan di emperan pusat kota Seoul mulai dari pelajar yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, pegawai kantor yang baru kembali dari jam makan siang, hingga gerombolan ahjumma yang sibuk menenteng kantong belanjaan. Teriknya sinar matahari tidak menghambat masyarakat Seoul untuk terus beraktifitas.

Sejak keluar dari ruang kerjannya, satu-satunya hal yang Sehun pedulikan hanya berjelan secepat yang ia bisa agar segera keluar dari gedung SM Group. Sehun benar-benar malu akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia tidak kuat bila harus berhadapan dan berbicara dengan Jongin apalagi dalam keadaan dirinya yang sekarang. Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya ketika akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari gedung SM Group.

" aaa.. pabo Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau harus malu berhadapan dengan Jongin! Kau seperti belum pernah mengenalnya saja! "

Sehun menggerutu tentang sikapnya sendiri sembari memukul kepalanya berulang kali. Kejadian tadi pagi masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Salahkan Jongin yang harus mengungkit-ungkit tentang "musim hujan" itu, dan salahkan Jongin yang harus menciumnya. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak suka Jongin menciumnya, hanya saja Jongin selalu melakukan hal seperti itu di waktu yang tidak tepat dan tanpa Sehun duga.

" Aaaaa.. kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin!"

Sehun terus menerus memukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa malu sekaligus melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Jongin, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai terheran-heran melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikan, barulah ia menghentikan tindakannya.

Akhirnya Sehun hanya berdiri di depan gedung SM Group sembari memajukan bibir bawahnya. Masih ada perasaan malu dan kesal yang bercampur di hatinya. Entahlah, memang belakangan ini moodnya mudah berubah dan ia mudah kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal.

Sehun menarik nafasnya berulang kali untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal dan malu yang mencuat tidak beraturan di hatinya. Setelah tenang, Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia tengah berdiri di depan gedung SM group untuk pulang lebih awal. Namun mendadak ia lupa apa tujuannya pulang lebih awal.

" tunggu dulu, kemana aku akan pergi? " dan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah icon surat terpampang di layar ponselnya. Di bawah icon surat itu tertera kontak ibunya.

.

.

Eomma 3

Kau dimana? Eomma sudah sampai di SM café, cepatlah kemari.

.

.

Aaah ya, Sehun baru ingat bahwa tujuan utamannya pulang lebih awal adalah untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering lupa dengan tujuannya sendiri. Jika bukan ibunya yang mengirim pesan padanya, bisa saja Sehun lupa tujuannya pulang lebih awal. Sehun sering beranggapan bahwa efek dari tugas yang menumpuk membuatnya sering melupakan hal-hal kecil.

Rupanya ibunya telah sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka. Maka sebagai anak yang baik yang tidak ingin membuat ibunya menunggu, dengan segera Sehun berlari ke pinggir jalan dan menyetop sebuah Taksi. Taksi itu pun melaju pergi membawa Sehun menuju tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

Café SM terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Tepatnya 100 meter dari SM Shopping center. Café itu bukan café yang mewah, hanya sebuah tempat bersantai pada umumnya. Namun suasana yang dihadirkan di café itu membuat siapa pun yang datang ke sana merasa nyaman.

Ruangan café itu di cat dengan warna putih dan cokelat muda, sementara di pojok-pojok ruangan berderet tumbuhan hijau untuk menambahkan kesan asri. Tata letak kursi di set dengan apik, tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat antara kursi satu dengan yang lain. Pelayanan yang ditawarkan pun memuaskan. Mulai dari menu hingga para pegawainya yang ramah.

Begitu Sehun masuk ke ruang café, aroma kopi dan krim langsung menyerbu hidungnya. Sehun tidak begitu menyukai kopi, tapi sehun akui aroma krimmer dari ruang café tidaklah buruk. Sehun menerawang ke berbagai penjuru ruangan mencari dimana ibunya duduk. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan ibunya. Dari pojok ruangan ia dapat melihat ibunya melambaikan tangan. Sehun tersenyum dan bergegas menghampiri ibunya.

"Eomma!" Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk singkat ibunya.

"aku merindukanmu~" Sehun berbicara dengan suara manja yang dibuat seperti anak kecil. Menurut Sehun hari ini ibunya terlihat sangat cantik.

" ne.. aku juga merindukanmu " Nyonya Oh tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Sehun. Meskipun Sehun sudah dewasa dan sudah hidup terpisah dari Nyonya Oh, tapi tetap saja jika bertemu dengannya Sehun akan bersikap selayaknya anak kecil yang masih ingin di manja ibunya.

" apa eomma sudah menunggu lama? " Sehun mulai membuka percakapan setelah mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"tidak, eomma belum lama menunggu. Bagaimana kabarmu? "

"aku baik-baik saja eomma " Sehun tersenyum lebar di hadapan Nyonya Oh. Sehun benar-benar merasa senang karena setelah cukup lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya kini mereka berdua bisa bertemu lagi.

"bagaiman dengan eomma sendiri? apa punggungmu masih sering sakit?" Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Nyonya Oh merespon pertanyaan Sehun dengan memutar bola matanya. _Aish.. anak ini masih sempat mengejekku!. _Batinnya.

" Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak mengikuti kelas kebugaran untuk menyehatkan tubuhku, jadi punggungku tidak sakit lagi " jawab Nyonya Oh sebelum menyesap cangkir Kopinya.

" ne, aku percaya, oh ya ada apa eomma ingin bertemu denganku? "

Nyonya Oh memandang Sehun dari balik cangkir kopinya. Ia beberapa kali menyesap kopinya sebelum meletakannya kempali di atas tatakan gelas.

"aish.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? memangnya tidak boleh ya seorang ibu ingin bertemu dengan anaknya? " Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi dari ibunya.

" tentu saja boleh eomma, lagipula aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau menanggapinya seperti itu? " Sehun masih terkekeh.

" ah sudahlah, pokoknya aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagipula kau sudah jarang berkunjung ke rumah dan jarang menelpon "

Deg!

Mendengar kalimat dari ibunya, mendadak Seperti ada sesuatu yang keras menghujam dada Sehun. Perkataan ibunya benar, memang sejak Sehun tinggal terpisah ia jarang berkunjung untuk menengok orang tuanya. Dan akhir-akhir ini Sehun jarang menelpon karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

" eomma, maafkan aku. " Sehun menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya. Nyonya Oh sendiri terkejut melihat reaksi dari Sehun, dan sejenak tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Sehun menarik napas sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara lagi.

" Kau tahu, tugas kantor begitu banyak dan aku tidak sempat untuk menelpon, selain itu akhir-akhir ini Jongin menjadi lebih sibuk dariku jadi kami tidak bisa pergi bersama untuk menengokmu. "

Sungguh, Sehun tidak pernah sedikit pun bermaksud mengurangi perhatiannya pada ibunnya. Hanya saja sejak tinggal terpisah, kesempatannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang tuannya menjadi berkurang.

Nyonya Oh memandang wajah anaknya dengan tatapan lembut. Bagaimana pun sebagai seorang ibu Nyonya Oh mengerti saat seperti ini akan tiba. Dimana Sehunienya yang ia cintai pasti akan kesulitan membagi waktu, karena Sehun telah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hidup barunya. Dan Nyonya Oh tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun, karena ia pula yang mengizinkan Sehun untuk menikah dengan Jongin.

Nyonya Oh mengurai senyum di hadapan anaknya.

" aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu minta maaf "

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan jawaban dari ibunya.

"tidak perlu merasa bersalah, yang penting jika nanti kau punya waktu luang telponlah aku, dan jika kau dan Jongin sedang libur, pulanglah ke rumah. ayahmu ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. "

Dan bisa Sehun rasakan bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum. Sehun merasa bahagia dan beruntung karena ia memiliki Ibu yang cantik dan penuh pengertian.

"ne eomma. Aku berjanji. " Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap "jika aku punya waktu luang, kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi, dan setiap akhir minggu aku akan memaksa Jongin untuk pergi ke rumahmu. aku janji eomma! "

kemudian mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman.

Siang hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berbincang-bincang, menumbuhkan kembali kehangatan antara ibu dan anak yang sempat hilang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu untuk pergi berbelanja di swalayan sebelum makan malam. Setelah ia mengantar ibunya ke halte bus maka Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju swalayan terdekat sembari menikmati udara Seoul di sore hari.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Dari luar Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sudah pulang, karena mobil Jongin sudah bertengger apik di halaman rumah. dari ruang tengah dapat Sehun dengar suara televisi yang menyala. Pasti Jongin sedang menonton televisi.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang televisi sembari menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan. Sehun merasa bingung sendiri. bukankah tujuannya pergi ke swalayan hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam? Mengapa kini ia pulang membawa begitu banyak kantong belanjaan? Memang apa saja yang ia beli? Aaah.. mengapa Sehun jadi begitu ling lung hari ini?

Ketika sampai di ruang televisi, Sehun mendapati Jongin sedang duduk terlentang di atas sofa. Jongin yang menyadari kedatangan Sehun menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

" aku pulang " Sehun bergumam pelan sembari menjatuhkan kresek belanjaannya di lantai. Melihat Sehun pulang membawa banyak kantong kresek, Jongin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

" lama sekali kau pergi. Bukankah kau bilang hanya bertemu dengan ibumu? " Jongin membungkukan sedikit badannya untuk mengambil beberapa kantung kresek kemudian mereka membawanya bersama ke dapur.

" benarkah? Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? "

" tidak juga " Jongin menjatuhkan kantung kresek yang ia bawa di lantai dapur. " tapi aku kira kau sudah ada di rumah ketika aku pulang "

Sehun ikut meletakan kantung yang ia bawa di sebelah kantung kresek yang lain. Sehun memperhatikan pakaian yang Jongin kenakan. Jongin masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana kerjannya. Artinya ia belum lama tiba di rumah.

" aku berbicara banyak dengan ibu. Setelah itu aku pergi berbelanja "

Jongin memandang Sehun sekilas sebelum berbalik memandang kantung belanjaan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun lagi.

" kau belanja sebanyak ini? Kau membeli apa saja? "

Jongin kemudian berjongkok di lantai untuk melihat barang apa saja yang sudah Sehun beli. Sementara Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunnya merespon pertanyaan Jongin. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa belanjaannya bisa begitu banyak.

" aku hanya membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam " Sehun menjawab santai sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk mengeluarkan barang belanjaan.

" memang kau berencana membuat apa malam ini? "

Sehun terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu ia ingin membuat apa malam ini.

"emm.. tidak tahu "

Dan sesaat kegiatan Jongin membedah belanjaan terhenti. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" kau tidak tahu ingin membuat apa? Lalu bagaimana kau memilih bahan-bahannya? "

" aku hanya memilih apa yang bisa dan biasa di masak "

Mendengar jawaban Sehun Jongin menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, setidaknya jawaban dari Sehun masih cukup masuk akal. Jongin kembali menyibukan dirinya membenah belanjaan, Ia berpindah dari satu kresek ke kresek yang lain. Sementara Sehun mengambil celemek masaknya dan mulai mempersiapkan makan malam.

Sehun mulai menyiapkan panci dan rebusan air. Malam ini Sehun memilih untuk membuat pasta sebagai menu makan malam. Sehun tidak merencanakan membuat pasta. Ide itu keluar begitu saja dari kepala Sehun. Tidak apa, selagi bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan tersedia.

" Sehun-ah.. "

Jongin memanggil namanya. Dan seperti biasa Sehun hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

" kau membeli handuk baru? Dan... kaus kaki pink? " Jongin menenteng kedua benda yang baru saja ia sebutkan. " untuk apa? "

Hah? Tunggu, benarkah Sehun membeli barang-barang itu?

Sehun mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang masih berjongkok. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah handuk dan sepasang kaus kaki pink.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. Sejak kapan ia membeli benda itu? Sehun tidak merasa membeli handuk baru dan kaus kaki. Di lemarinya masih bertumpuk handuk bersih jadi untuk apa ia membeli handuk baru? Dan kalau pun ia ingin membeli kaus kaki, mengapa ia harus memilih warna pink?

"aku... tidak membelinya "

" kau tidak membelinya? Lalu ini apa? " Jongin bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan meletakan handuk beserta kaus kaki pink di atas meja makan.

"oh.. dan kau juga membeli sangat banyak saus tomat dan batu baterai. Untuk apa? "

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kresek belanjaannya. Mengapa ia membeli barang-barang seperti itu? Ia tidak merasa membeli. apa mungkin kresek belanjaannya tertukar? ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

"hmm aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin membelinya " Sehun memandang wajah Jongin sekilas sebelum menyibukan dirinya lagi merebus pasta di dalam panci. Ya, mungkin dia terlalu lelah hari ini sehingga tidak menyadari barang apa saja yang tadi dibeli.

Jongin di sisi lain hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, agak bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

" oh yasudah, tidak masalah. Em.. Kau tahu, mungkin lainkali kau bisa membeli mayonnaise dan yang lain, em.. tidak perlu banyak-banyak membeli saus tomat. "

Sehun tidak menaruh perhatian sedikit pun pada himbauan Jongin. Ia tetap sibuk mengaduk pasta di dalam panci.

" oh ya, dan tadi siang kau meninggalkan bingkisan di meja kerjamu. Aku rasa itu bingkisan untuk ibumu. "

Dan ketika Jongin berbicara mengenai bingkisan, Sehun baru tersadar. Benar! Sehun membelikan ibunya bingkisan. Sebuah sweater putih yang rencananya ingin ia berikan saat bertemu dengan ibunya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

" aah... aku lupa Jongin. Apa kau menyimpannya? "

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum sinis, di pikirannya muncul ide untuk menggoda Sehun. Maka Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun.

" wah sayang sekali tapi aku membuangnya. Aku pikir itu bukan barang penting. "

Dan ekspresi wajah Sehun langsung berubah 180 derajat. Raut wajahnya tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun.

" yah, jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu! "

" kau tidak benar-benar membuangnya kan?" Sehun tidak memperdulikan komentar Jongin. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah sweater untuk ibunya yang begitu bagus dan mahal yang kini terbuang.

" tenang saja Sehun, aku ini orang baik. Aku tidak akan sejahat itu membuang bingkisanmu seenaknya. Lagipula aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu itu barang penting. Tidak seperti dirimu yang mudah saja dibohongi. Dasar bodoh! " Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengetuk jidat Sehun dengan telunjuknya. Sehun mendengus sebal. Rupanya Jongin membohonginya, dan berani sekali ia menyebut Sehun bodoh?

"yaaah! Kau menyebalkan! Pergi! " Sehun dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauhi tubuhnya. Dan Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa

Tawa Jongin kian keras ketika ia mendapati wajah Sehun mulai memerah lagi. Pasti Sehun malu karena ia dengan mudahnya dibohongi oleh Jongin. Jongin tidak habis pikir, bagaiman bisa Sehun begitu kekanak-kanakan dengan percaya begitu saja perkataan Jongin. Sehuarusnya Sehun bisa menebak, mana mungkin Jongin rela membuang barang milknya.

" aku hanya bercanda Oh Sehun. Ayolah, Jangan marah begitu " Jongin mendekat kembali dan berusah merangkul Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun menolak keras pelukan dari Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Jongin. _Aaaaaaaaaaa… kenapa Kim Jongin begitu menyebalkan hari ini?_

"pergi Jongin! Kau menyebalkan! "

Sehun masih berusaha menjauh dari pelukan Jongin. Namun Jongin merangkulnya begitu kuat hingga pada akhirnya Sehun tetap jatuh ke pelukan Jongin.

" Sehun-ah aku bercanda. Aish.. jangan marah begitu! "

Jongin mempererat pelukannya dan Sehun terus meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin.

" Tidak mau! Kau menyebalkan! Sejak pagi kau itu menyebalkan! "

" aku tidak menyebalkan Oh Sehun.. " dan jongin kini mulai menciumi wajah Sehun. Jongin gemas melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu memerah setiap berbicara dengannya, dan sikap Sehun yang terkadang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

" Jongin… apa.. yang .. kau .. lakukan.."

Jongin masih mendaratkan ciuman di wajah Sehun bertubi-tubi dan Sehun berontak semakin kuat. Ia mulai memukuli tubuh Jongin.

" aah.. Kim Jongin..Lepaskan.. lepask.. mpphf "

Dan Perkataan Sehun terputus ketika bibir Jongin mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya. Sehun terkejut (lagi). Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba!

Sehun reflek menutup matanya karena efek terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Jongin. Ia memukul pundak Jongin berulang kali berharap Jongin akan berhenti menciumnya. Namun yang terjadi, Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Jongin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman Jongin kali ini jelas berbeda dengan ciuman tadi pagi. Tadi pagi Jongin hanya mengecup bibir Sehun singkat, namun kali ini Jongin mengulum bibir Sehun perlahan hingga Sehun bisa merasakan sensasi yang berbeda di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba semua rasa kesal Sehun pada Jongin hilang dan perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada gerakan bibir Jongin. Rasanya basah dan lembut, dan tanpa Sehun sadari, ia mulai membalas ciuman Jongin.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin sementara Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan lengannya mulai turun perlahan ke pinggang Sehun. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih leluasa. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk saling mengulum bibir sebelum akhirnya Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah dan setelah itu Sehun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Meskipun Sehun menundukan wajahnya, namun Jongin masih bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Sehun.

" Sehun " Jongin memanggil namanya dengan lembut namun Sehun masih enggang mengangkat wajahnya.

" Sehun, lihat aku " Sehun tidak langsung mengangkat wajahnya, namun perlahan Sehun mulai memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. Poni Sehun berjatuhan menutupi sebagian matanya. Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap poni Sehun hingga kini Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas.

" kau tidak perlu merasa malu padaku " Jongin menjatuhkan tangannya ke pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. Mata Jongin memancarkan kelembutan dan ketulusan yang membuat hati Sehun lumer.

" kita sudah tinggal bersama cukup lama, aku ini pasanganmu sekarang "

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya itu benar. Jongin dan Sehun sudah tinggal satu atap jadi seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu merasa malu lagi dengan segala perbuatan Jongin. Tapi tetap saja Sehun masih merasa canggung. Sebelum menikah dengan Jongin Sehun tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan siapa pun. Jadi Sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan segala wujud kasih sayang yang Jongin tunjukan.

" tidak apa-apa jika kau masih malu, asalkan jangan menghindar dariku seperti tadi pagi. Aku tidak suka kau menjauh dariku " dan kini Jongin memasang muka puppy di hadapan Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

" Jongin mukamu jelek! " Sehun memukul pundak Jongin namun Jongin tidak peduli dengan ejekan Sehun. Jongin dengan sengaja terus menampilkan wajah aegyonya di hadapan Sehun dan berbicara dengan suara yang di buat imut. Tapi bagi Sehun itu menjijikan.

" Jongin hentikan! Kau tidak cocok seperti itu, kau tidak imut! " Sehun menutup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya dan mereka berdua saling tertawa. Jongin mendaratkan kembali ciuman singkat di bibir Sehun.

" jangan malu padaku lagi, araseo? " dan Sehun meresponnya dengan beberapa anggukan cepat dan mereka tertawa lagi.

Tiba-tiba di tengah tawa mereka, tercium sebuah bau yang tidak enak. Seperti bau bakaran, dan seketika Sehun langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin.

" Oh.. aku lupa sedang merebus pasta! "

Sehun buru-buru mematikan kompor dan mendapati panci pastanya telah kering. Tidak ada air yang tersisa dan seluruh pastanya menempel di dasar panci menimbulkan kerak kecoklatan.

Jongin ikut melongok dari balik pundak Sehun

" waw, aku rasa kita tidak jadi makan malam "

Dan sebuah sikutan mendarat di perutnya.

* * *

chapter 2 end!  
woho bagaimana? gaje ya? haha gataulah ini chapter saya buat tengah malem setelah saya frustasi menghapalkan materi ujian praktek agama, jadi yaa.. mohon di maklumi.

ooh dan apakah sudah ada yang tahu kemana jalan cerita ff ini hehe..

dan terimakasih yang masih setia baca ff ini, terimakasih juga yang udah mau review, banyak yang ngasih masukan buat saya hehe  
dan saya mau bales review dulu~

**ajengnidyak**: hehe iya jeng nih saya lanjutin, gatau deh kayaknya semakin gaje -_-

**ChoEunhye12**: aaa... gomawo sudah mau ngasih thumbs up XD hehe oh iya saya gatau, saya kira itu bagian dari penname ahaha, sekarang udah gak ditulis lagi kok, makasih udah ngasih tau :) dan ini saya sudah update chapter ke dua! hope you like it ._.

**CieZie**: wa makasih :D ohoho kalu saya sih lebih suka KaiHun, but its ok selama masih sehun dan kai :) dan ini saya update chapter 2nya, semoga ga buruk ._. oh, aku juga udah baca ff chingu yang judulnya sama, hehe itu tentang yeoseob kan? maklum, saya juga dapet judul ff ini gara-gara denger lagunya b2st hehe

**OhChaerin06**: iya makasih udah mau nyemangatin :') ini saya update chapter 2, semoga tidak mengecewakan

**L**: wah makasih infonya, udah saya tambahin kok di summarynya hehe, tapi emang sih saya juga masih gatau gimana caranya biar Kaihun shipper pada bisa baca ff ini ._. dan ini chapter 2, hope you like it!

***bow***


	4. Chapter 4

ANNYEONG~

Choi Giah Imnida ^^  
so chapter 4 is up!

**Disclaimer :**  
**So sad to say, but i don't own the character**

**Pairing : SeKai/KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

**Warning :**  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir minggu adalah surga. Itulah pendapat Jongin.

Akhir minggu memberikan kesempatan pada Jongin untuk tidur lebih lama. Mere-freshkan kembali pikirkan dan tubuhnya yang penat karena di jejali dengan tumpukan tugas dan rutinitas yang itu-itu saja. Bahkan tidak peduli sudah seberapa tinggi matahari di langit, yang ingin Jongin lakukan hanyalah tidur sepuasnya. Tidur membantu Jongin untuk meningkatkan kembali energi, sehingga di keesokan harinya Jongin akan siap memulai kembali rutinitas menjemukan dan melelahkan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Biasanya itulah yang ia lakukan di akhir minggu.

Namun agaknya akhir minggu kali ini sedikit berbeda.

" Jongin! Jongin bangun! Jongin buka matamu! Jongiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn! "

Ketenangan tidur Jongin terusik ketika dari sebelahnya, Sehun berteriak dengan lantang sembari mengguncang tubuh Jongin berulang kali.

" Jongin jangan tidur terus! Ayo bangun.. Ini sudah siang! "

Aissh.. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sehun jadi begitu berisik? Tidak biasanya Sehun menganggu kenikmatan tidur Jongin di hari minggu.

" nggh.. Sehun, diam.. aku ingin tidur " Jongin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berguling memunggungi Sehun. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya tampak sedikit frustasi untuk membangunkan Jongin.

" Tidak Jongin, kau tidak boleh tidur lagi.. cepat banguuuuunn! " Sehun berusaha menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak mau kalah, ia menarik kembali selimutnya berusaha tetap menjaga tubuhnya terbungkus selimut. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun dan Jongin terlibat tarik-menarik selimut sebelum akhirnya Sehun berhasil menarik selimut itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

" lihat, kau tidak bisa sembunyi lagi Jongin, sekarang ayo bangun! " Sehun berucap dengan bangga karena ia telah berhasil merebut selimut Jongin.

" arrrgh…! " Jongin mendesah frustasi. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, berusaha melindungi dirinya lagi dari tindakan brutal Sehun di pagi hari. Issh.. beraninya menganggu kenikmatan tidurku. Batin Jongin.

" yah! Kim Jongin ayo bangun! Aigoo.. kenapa sulit sekali membangunkanmu? " Sehun mengambil bantal yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian mulai memukuli tubuh Jongin dengan bantal itu. Tidak lupa Sehun juga berusaha merebut bantal yang menutupi kepala Jongin.

" Jongin…. Jongin .. bangun! Jongin cepat… Bang.. "

" YAAAAAAAAHHHH! "

Jongin berteriak frustasi sembari melempar bantal yang menutupi kepalanya secara asal, dan Bukk! bantal itu tepat mengenai muka Sehun.

" berhentilah mengangguku Oh Sehun! Aku mau tidur! "

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun terdiam. Sehun menghela napas dan memandangi Jongin yang kini mulai terlelap tidur lagi dengan posisi tubuh terlentang tidak karuan bersama dengan tempat tidur mereka yang sama-sama berantakan tidak karuan. Sehun tahu, sejak dulu membangun Jongin dari tidur adalah tugas yang sulit. Bukan hanya untuk Sehun, tapi untuk siapa pun yang ingin mencoba membangunkan Jongin. Membangunkan Jongin memang membutuhkan tenaga dan kesabaran yang cukup tinggi, dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya.

Tapi ini adalah Sehun. Sehun tidak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja pada sang raja tidur Kim Jongin.

Sehun memandang sejenak tubuh Jongin sebelum akhirnya di kepalanya muncul sebuah ide cemerlang. Ia tersenyum dengan idenya sendiri.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jongin. Ia naik ke atas tubuh Jongin dan mengapit tubuh Jongin di antara kedua lututnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan Sehun mulai meraba permukaan perut Jongin, tangannya terus naik ke atas hingga berhenti pada dada bidang Jongin. Kemudian Sehun menurunkan kepalanya.

" Jongin.. bangun.. " Sehun berbisik kemudian meniupkan uap hangat ke telinga Jongin.

Jongin dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar tiba-tiba merinding dan ia dapat merasakan dari atas tubuhnya ada beban berat, _kali ini apa lagi yang Sehun lakukan?_ Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. maka perlahan ia membuka matanya.

" ngh.. Sehun, apa yang… "

Jongin membelalakan matanya terkejut. Begitu membuka matanya Jongin langsung di sambut dengan tampilan wajah Sehun yanag super-duper dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan saat itu pula Jongin baru sadar bahwa beban berat itu datang dari tubuh Sehun yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Jongin menelan air ludahnya, menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini.. agak.. euwww, tidak-cukup-bagus.

" Sehun, kau.. ap..apa.. "

"Jongin.." Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi (yang memang sudah sangat dekat) dan Jongin mulai merasa gelisah. Tangan Jongin naik ke pundak Sehun berusah menghentikan Sehun.

" Sehun, kau mau.. apa?" Namun Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jongin.

" kau tidak mau bangun Jongin, " Sehun bergumam dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan. Menciptakan sebuah kontak fisik yang membuat Jongin kini "sangat sadar".

" jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lagi "

" Sehun, aku… "

Dan perkataan Jongin terputus ketika dengan cepat sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya, dan kini jongin dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Bangun Jongin! Ayo kita pergi menengok ibuku! "

Dan Jongin kini hanya bisa terdiam. Sehun masih berada di atas tubuhnya namun kini jarak wajah mereka sudah tidak sedekat sebelumnya dan suasana intim yang tadi tercipta kini lumer. Sehun dari atas tubuhnya hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tampak horror.

" hari ini akhir minggu, ayo pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, jadi cepat bangun " dan sebuah kecupan mendarat lagi di pipi Jongin sebelum akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari tubuhnya dan beranjak dari kasur.

"cepat mandi, dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu, oke? " kemudian Sehun melangkah pergi dengan senyuman ceria di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia berhasil membangunkan Jongin.

Sementara di sisi lain Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya lagi. Masih berusaha merespon kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

" Oh Sehun, berani sekali kau membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu?" Jongin berucap pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

" Hampir saja tadi…. Aaahhhhh sudahlah! "

Dan Jongin pun memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari kasurnya karena Oh Sehun sudah benar-benar mebuat dirinya "bangun" seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Acara pertemuan Sehun dengan kedua orang tuanya berlangsung lancar dan menyenangkan. Akhirnya Sehun bisa menjenguk kedua orang tuanya lagi dan melepaskan rindunya akan suasana rumahnya yang dulu. Jongin di sisi lain ikut senang, yaa.. meskipun waktu tidurnya harus ia relakan demi mengantar Sehun, namun Jongin tidak bermasalah. Selagi itu bisa membuat Sehun senang.

Dari balik jendela mobil Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang tuanya yang berdiri di halaman rumah dan perlahan Jongin memacu mobilnya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Oh.

Sehun masih melambaikan tangannya hingga rumahnya benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat kemudian barulah ia duduk tenang di mobil. Jongin dari kursi pengemudi melirik ke arah Sehun.

" Kau tampak senang " Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin,

"aku suka itu" Jongin buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Sehun sempat merespon ucapan Jongin. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka, jadi aku senang " dan Jongin balik tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun.

" wuu.. dasar anak manja! " dengan leluasa satu tangan Jongin hinggap di kepala Sehun kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

" yaa.. hentikan! " Sehun menepis lengan Jongin dan memasang wajah cemberut namun itu malah membuat Jongin semakin merasa gemas.

" euwwh… berhentilah untuk menjadi begitu lucu " Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun gemas dan Jongin langsung menerima beberapa pukulan keras di bahunya. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

" Jongin " Sehun memanggil nama Jongin setelah tawa mereka berdua reda.

"hmm?" Jongin meresponnya dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan di depan.

" ayo pergi jalan-jalan! " Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Jongin sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir mereka pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

" jalan-jalan? Kemana? "

Sehun memutar bola matanya sesaat. Tampak berfikir tentang tempat yang bagus yang bisa dijadikan wahana rekreasi akhir minggu.

" emm.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Ayo jongin kita pergi ke sana! " Sehun hampir meloncat-loncat di jok kursinya. Di pikirannya sudah terbayang-bayang banyak wahana permainan dan itu membuatnya antusias.

" hah? Ya ampun Sehun, apa tidak ada tempat yang lain? " Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Taman bermain? Memang mereka berdua masih anak kecil?

" loh memang kenapa Jongin? Apa salahnya pergi ke taman bermain? "

" itu tempat bermain untuk anak kecil Sehun-ah, tidak bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain? "

Sehun tertegun dengan jawaban Jongin. Bagaimana bisa jongin mengatakan bahwa taman bermain adalah tempat untuk anak kecil? Apa Jongin tidak pernah menonton drama dan membaca novel? Taman bermain adalah tempat yang romantis untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan orang yang dicintai.

" yah Kim Jongin, tidak ada batasan usia untuk taman bermain. Siapa pun bisa berkunjung ke sana tidak peduli dia sudah dewasa atau masih anak kecil. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton drama? " Sehun mencibir keudikan Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Beginilah akibatnya jika suka menonton serial drama di televisi, kau akan mengikuti euphoria yang tersaji di dalam drama itu ke dalam kehidupan nyata.

" aku memang tidak pernah menonoton serial drama, jadi aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin benar-benar payah!

"yaaa.. ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain! Ya? Jongin? Please.. aku mohon.. " Sehun meletakan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bersentuhan di depan dadanya dan memohon seperti anak kecil. Jongin sendiri tidak tega menolak keinginan Sehun. Tidak, Jongin memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sehun.

" err.. baiklah, baiklah! Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain! "

Sehun melebarkan matanya mendengar persetujuan dari jongin.

" aah.. jeongmal? Huwaa… asikk! Terimakasih Jongin! " kini Sehun benar-benar meloncat-loncat di jok kursinya karena kegirangan dan Jongin harus menenangkannya agar tidak merusak kursi mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja apa yang Sehun katakan. Taman bermain adalah tempat yang tidak mengenal batasan usia. Terbukti ketika Sehun dan Jongin sampai disana, suasana taman bermain Seoul begitu ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang datang kesana, bahkan dari luar kota sekali pun. Jongin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang-orang begitu menyukai tempat seperti ini? Memang Jongin akui, ketika ia masih kecil ia suka berkunjung ke taman bermain. Tapi itu kan dulu ketika ia masih anak-anak.

Sehun mencengkram kuat lengan Jongin dan dengan sigap membawa Jongin menyelip di antara sesaknya pengunjung taman bermain. Sejak sampai di gerbang taman bermain, Sehun tidak hentinya tersenyum dan berkomentar tentang batapa bahagia hatinya.

" oww.. Jongin, ayo kita naik itu! "

Sehun menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk perahu raksasa yang berayun-ayun dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Jongin dapat melihat banyak penumpang di perahu raksasa itu yang berteriak karena perahu itu terus berayun dengan cepat, bahkan ada yang menangis. Jongin memandang itu sebagai wahana yang mengerikan, namun anehnya Sehun malah tersenyum lebar dan terus menggiring jongin mendekati loket pembelian karcis. Jongin tidak yakin apa ia kuat untuk menaiki wahan seperti itu, namun Jongin tidak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun membawanya ke mana pun sesuka hati Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan sehun menghabiskan sisa akhir minggu dengan mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain. Mulai dari rumah hantu (yang membuat Jongin menjerit tidak karuan selama ada di dalamnya, sementara Sehun malah menertawakan dandanan dan kostum hantu yang konyol ), roller coaster , bom bom car, cangkir putar, hingga wahana kuda poni yang biasa dinaiki oleh akan kecil. Jongin benar-benar melakukan hal-hal memalukan hari ini, dan semuanya karena Sehun.

Sehun tampak puas dengan rekreasi akhir minggu mereka. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah gula-gula kapas yang begitu besar dan di tangannya yang lain ia menggenggam sebuah boneka hadiah dari permainan tembak-menembak yang baru saja dimenangkan Jongin. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari taman bermain menuju tempat parkir mobil mereka.

" aku senang sekali hari ini Jongin! " Sehun menceritakan perasaannya hari ini pada Jongin ketika mereka berdua telah duduk di Jok mobil.

" ya.. ya, aku juga senang " Jongin memasang sabuk pengamannya dan hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Entahlah, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa dia harus senang, sedih, atau.. malu?

" Terbukti kan Jongin, taman bermain adalah tempat yang menyenangkan! " Sehun mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke depan wajah Jongin, dan untuk kedua kalinya Jongin hanya mengiyakan komentar Sehun. Perlahan mobil mereka berjalan meninggalkan lokasi taman bermain.

" kau berhutang padaku Oh Sehun! aku telah merelakan waktu tidurku yang berharga untuk mengantarmu pergi ke taman bermain " Jongin berbicara dengan nada memelas seakan-akan tidur adalah hartanya yang benar-benar berharga.

" pfft.. sudahlah Jongin, jangan berlebihan! Dasar tukang tidur! " Sehun mencibir Jongin, terkadang Jongin memang benar-benar konyol.

" heh, aku menyukai tidur sama saja dengan kau menyukai taman bermain dan gula-gula kapasmu, jadi kalau aku berlebihan maka kau juga berlebihan! Wee.. " Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun kemudian kembali focus mengemudi. Sehun di sebelahnya mendengus sebal.

" pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, minggu depan kau yang harus mengantarku! "

Mendengar permintaan Jongin, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

" mengantarmu kemana? "

Jongin menampakan sedikit smirk di bibirnya. " Minggu depan ayahku ulang tahun, apa kau tidak ingat? "

Dan sontak Sehun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf " O "

" benarkah? " dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

" ya ampun Jongin, aku lupa! " Sehun menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan ulang tahun ayah mertuanya?

" pfft..dasar menantu tidak berbakti! Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan ulang tahun mertuamu! " Jongin ikut menepuk jidat Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya lain masih mengendalikan setir mobil.

" issh.. lupa itu manusiawi Jongin! Dan berhentilah untuk menyetir dengan satu tangan " Sehun menepis lagi tangan Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh.

" jadi, apa benar minggu depan kita akan menengok ayahmu? Ke Busan? "

Sehun bertanya pada Jongin dengan nada yang kembali antusias. Sehun sangat menyukai kota Busan. Bagi Sehun kota Busan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Mulai dari tata letak kotanya, tempat-tempat terkenal yang ada di sana, bahkan aroma kotanya pun berbeda, Sehun selalu suka berkunjung ke kota Busan. Dan begitu Jongin menganggukan kepalanya Sehun tersenyum lebar.

" baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Busan minggu depan dan tunjukan pada ayah mertua bahwa aku adalah menantu yang baik! "

Jongin mengurai tawa ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun sendiri ikut tertawa dengan perkataannya. Hari ini mereka banyak mengumbar tawa, dan Jongin mulai berpikir, rasanya tidak buruk untuk merelakan waktu tidurnya di akhir minggu, karena hari ini ia banyak tertawa dan itu cukup untuk meningkatkan kembali energinya.

" Jongin, apa kau mau bernyanyi? "

Sehun bertanya sembari menunjuk pemutar music yang bertengger di mobil Jongin. Ah ya, Jongin dan Sehun memang punya kebiasaan untuk mendengarkan lagu kesukaan mereka di mobil kemudian menyanyikannya bersama.

" tentu saja "

Dengan sigap Sehun menekan tombol ON pada pemutar music dan menyelipkan kaset berisi lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. May I Love You by Yunho ft Jaejoong.

Perlahan alunan music merdu berkumandang, Sehun dan Jongin me-relaks-kan badan mereka dan mendengarkan dengan khidmat irama music balad yang menenangkan. Kemudian suara Jaejoong masuk menyanyikan intro lagu.

_Moon ee yul ri ne yo _

_Geu dae ga deul uo go jyo chu noon e nan_

_Nae saram in gul al ajyo_

_Nae ap e da ga wa_

_Go gae sook ee myu bi chin ul gool cheong mal_

_Noon ee boo shi ge a reum dab jyo_

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya ke jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan pemandangan kota seoul sementar Mulutnya ikut melantunkan lagu sesuai dengan lirik yang ia hafal di luar kepalanya, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Dan begitu masuk pada bagian reff, mereka berdua bernyayi bersama.

_Jo Shim seu rub ge ye gi hal rae yo_

_Yong gi nae bol rae yo_

_Na o neul boo teo geu dae reul_

_Sarang hae do dwel ggayo_

Mereka terus bernyanyi bersama. Saling bergiliran dalam menyanyikan bagian. Jongin menyanyikan bagian Yunho sementara Sehun menyanyikan bagian Jaejoong. Tidak jarang Jongin bertindak seperti seorang penyanyi asli dengan berpura-pura menggunakan botol air mineral sebagai mic.

"… Na o neul boo tu geu dae reul, Sarang hae do dwel ggayo, Oh Sehun lanjutkan! " Jongin dengan semangat melempar mic ke arah Sehun dan menyruh Sehun melanjutkan part selanjutnya. Sehun dengan senang hati menerima mic imitasi itu dan mulai bernyanyi.

" Chu eum in gul yooooooooooo " Sehun berteriak keras menyanyikan bagi 'yoooooo' yang bernada panajang. Jongin tertawa mendengar suara Sehun namun tetap menikmati nyanyian Sehun.

" noh chi go shipji anh jyo, sarang eee o..… "

_Sarang ee o ryu na bwa yo_

_Geu dae e ge neul.._

_Joh eun gu manjeul gge yo.._

Jongin melirik Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti bernyanyi dan yang terdengar kini hanya suara dari pemutar music di mobilnya, padahal lagunya sudah mencapai klimaks dan ini adalah bagian favorit yang sering Sehun nyanyikan. Sehun hanya duduk mematung menghadap jalan sembari menggenggam mike imitasi. Tatapanya kosong.

" Sehun, kau kenapa? Kenapa berhenti menyanyi? "

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin, ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang aneh. Seperti tatapan kebingungan.

"aah, tidak, tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya, hanya.. tiba-tiba tidak ingin menyanyi. " Sehun mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dan tersenyum canggung. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Jongin terheran-heran melihat sikap Sehun.

" apa kau tidak mau bernyanyi lagi? Apa perlu aku matikan lag… "

" Tidak usah! " Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin membuat Jongin agak terkejut.

" tidak perlu dimatikan. Aku, aku mau mendengarkannya saja, dan bisakah kita hanya mendengar lagu ini sampai tiba di rumah? Aku.. aku ingin mendengarnya lebih lama. "

Jongin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, ada apa dengan Sehun? Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba tidak ingin bernyanyi dan hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu ini sampai mereka tiba di rumah? tapi Jongin tidak bisa menolak, maka Jongin melakukannya sesuai permintaan Sehun dan mengatur pemutar musiknya agar hanya memutar satu lagu. Seketika suasana mobil menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya alunan lagu yang sama dari pemutar music.

Cukup lama suasana di dalam mobil hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan lagu May I Love You masih terus berputar berualang kali. Jongin masih sesekali bernyanyi kecil, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bernyanyi. Sehun hanya diam, memandang ke luar kaca mobil.

" Jongin "

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, membuka percakapan lagi setelah cukup lama ia terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" menurutmu bisakah kita pergi ke taman bermain lagi setelah menengok ayahmu? "

Dan Jongin langsung memasang ekspresi horror di hadapan Sehun.

" ANDWAE! "

Sehun tertawa lepas melihat wajah Jongin. Jelek sekali!

.

.

.

* * *

dan inilah chapter ke-4 :)  
by the way, saya sudah punya fic baru dan pairingnya KaiHun lagi, tapi berhubung fic ini belum selesai jadi saya akan nge post fic barunya setelah fic ini selesai, hehe dan tema yang diangkat juga berbeda looooh.. kekeke tapi gatau juga apa ada yang minat baca ._.?

okey, mari balas review!

**alcici349 : **loh memang saya mau bikin Sehun mati gitu? kekeke *senyumevil* wah saya gatau kalo karakter Sehun disini mirip sama karakter chingu ._.

**Ryu Chanhyun : **dari awal saya tahu exo, saya udah mikir kalo Sehun itu unyu, jadi saya sih lebih suka Sehun jadi uke, emang sih Sehun kadang keliatan cool dan garang, tapi tetep aja sikapnya kayak anak kecil dan imut-imut gitu hehe btw thanks for reading! :)

**ChoEunhye12 : **jeongmalyo? semoga salah #eeeeeeh

**Krisensation : **waaaa.. thank you :) hehe saya juga suka kai yang romantis *wink*

**CieZie : **ini dia chapter selanjutnya! semoga tidak mengecewakan ._.

**SuperCloud Nov : **waaaa.. terimakasih sudah mau baca ff ini hehe, ini saya update dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. dan.. Sehun kenapa yaaa? hehe  
gatau kenapa tapi saya suka ff KaiHun yang angst, yang sedih sedih gitcuu

**L : **ini saya update lagi chapter 4, hehe hope you like it!

**Shim Agassi :** makasih sudah mau menyemangati :') hah? penyakit apakah itu ********r ? apakah Sehun kena penyakit? hehehe  
dan mian kalo masih ada typo :(

**anggi love sekai :** thank you for reading ^^ ini saya update chapter 4, hope you like it! sebenarnya udah ada ff KaiHun baru yang saya buat, tapi belum di post, habis yang ini juga belum tamat hehe

**gamsahamnida *bow***


	5. Chapter 5

ANNYEONG~

Choi Giah Imnida ^^  
so chapter 5 is up!

setelah sudah cukup lama cerita ini berbelit-belit dan tidak jelas, sekarang saya post chapter ini untuk memperjelas inti cerita.  
dan kayaknya chapter ini agak membosankan (seperti kebanyakan chapter yang lain)

but at least.. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :**  
**So sad to say, but i don't own the character**

**Pairing : SeKai/KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

**Warning :**  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mematut dirinya di depan cermin, mencoba membenarkan letak kemeja yang ia kenakan sembari memikirkan beberapa rencana untuk besok. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masuk kerja dan besok adalah hari minggu. Artinya Jongin dan Sehun akan bersiap-siap untuk mengunjungi ayah Jongin di Busan. Sudah cukup lama Jongin tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan momen ulang tahun ayahnya besok adalah hal yang sangat prestisius, maka Jongin harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan special.

Jongin menyapu poni yang menjulur di dahinya kemudian tersenyum. _Uuh.. kenapa aku tampan sekali? _Jongin terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Tidak peduli seberapa sering Sehun mengatakan Jongin jelek, Jongin tetap merasa dirinya tampan. Kekeke~

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menyadarkan Jongin dari aktifasnya mengagumi dirinya sendiri. sosok Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek, hmm.. Jongin bisa mencium aroma sabun yang Sehun gunakan. Wangi~

Sehun berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian untuk mengambil setelan baju kerjanya. Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang seperti yang biasa ia kenakan. Sementara di sisi lain, Jongin masih terus memandangi Sehun. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin memicingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

" kau masih belum siap? Aku kira kau sudah selesai bersiap-siap " Sehun berbicara sembari mengenakan kemejanya, kemudian ia menghubungkan kancing dengan lubang kancingnya hingga semua terpasang rapih.

" aku menunggumu " Jongin kemudian meraih dasi yang tergeletak di atas meja rias dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun.

" aku ingin kau memasangkan dasi untukku "

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ya ampun Jongin, memangnya kau tidak pernah menggunakan dasi sendiri?

" Jongin, kau norak sekali! Kau bisa menggunakannya sendiri! "

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

" kau tidak romantis sekali Sehun, ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih, apa kau tidak pernah menonton drama korea? " Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar Jongin mengulang perkataan yang pernah ia ucapkan seminggu yang lalu.

" baiklah, kemari! Aku akan memasangkannya untukmu " Sehun menghela nafas dan mengalah untuk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum girang kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun meraih dasi yang berada di tangan Jongin kemudian melingkarkannya di kerah kemeja Jongin. Sehun mengatur panjang dari kedua sisi dasi agar seimbang. Sementara Jongin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memandangi wajah Sehun. Jongin selalu suka memandangi wajah Sehun, menurutnya dari dekat Sehun terlihat lebih adorable.

" Jongin angkat kepalamu, aku tidak bisa memasangnya jika kau menunduk begini! "

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menuruti perintah Sehun. ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan akses yang lebih mudah bagi Sehun untuk memasangkan dasi.

Selama beberapa menit Jongin menenggadahkan kepalanya, menunggu Sehun menyelasaikan mengikat dasinya. Bukankah tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk mengikat sebuah dasi? Tapi entah mengapa kali ini Jongin merasa Sehun tidak kunjung selesai mengikat dasinya. Jongin mulai merasa otot lehernya pegal karena menenggadah terus menerus, namun ia tetap memaksakan untuk mempertahankan posisi kepalanya. Toh bukankah Jongin yang meminta Sehun mengikatkan dasi untuknya? Mungkin Sehun sedang berusaha membuat dasinya tampak bagus.

" Sehun, kenapa lama sekali? Ayolah, leherku mulai pegal "

Namun tidak ada respon dari Sehun. Jongin bisa merasakan tangan Sehun masih berkutat di daerah lehernya, berusaha mengikat dasi. Namun Jongin tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, jadi Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan.

" Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? "

Akirnya Jongin menurunkan kepalanya setelah sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa pegal di lehernya. Jongin terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa dasinya sama sekali belum terikat. Kedua ujung dasinya masih menjuntai.

" Sehun, kau belum mengikatnya? " Jongin menatap wajah Sehun. dan lagi, Jongin mendapati ekspresi wajah itu, wajah yang kosong dan tampak kebingungan.

" Sehun, kau kenap.. "

" Jongin! A.. aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu. Kau.. kau bisa mengikat dasimu sendiri kan? " dan Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat bersama dasi yang masih terjuntai. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

" Sehun, kau pergilah membeli kue untuk ayah, nanti aku akan pergi membeli hadiah. Oke? "

Jongin berbicara melalui telepon genggamnya. Sudah pukul 3 sore dan ia masih memiliki beberapa tugas kantor yang perlu ia selesaikan. Tampaknya ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan hadiah bagi ayahnya sendirian, maka ia meminta Sehun membeli kue, berhubung Sehun sudah pulang lebih awal.

" hmm.. baiklah " Sehun mengiyakan, kebetulan sekali saat ini Sehun sedang berada di luar rumah.

" jangan lupa tambahkan lilin sesuai umur ayahku! Kau tahu umurnya kan? "

" iya Jongin, aku tahu! Sudah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! "

" Baiklah, saranghae! "

Dan telepon pun terputus.

Sehun memasukan telepon genggamnya ke saku celananya kemudan berjalan menyusuri pusat kota Seoul untuk mencari toko kue.

.

.

.

.

.

" aku mau membeli kue ulang tahun yang besar itu bersama lilinnya! "

Sehun menunjuk sebuah kue cokelat besar dengan hiasan cream di bagian atas kuenya. Sang pelayan langsung megiyakan dan mengambil pesanan Sehun kemudian membungkusnya dalam kotak.

" Kau butuh lilin dengan angka berapa tuan? " sang pelayan bertanya sebelum menyerahkan kotak kue itu pada Sehun.

" aku butuh angka… " Sehun terdiam sesaat untuk mengingat umur ayah mertuanya.

"eung.. aku butuh angka 81? Tunggu, bukan! Umur ayah tidak setua itu, mungkin… "

Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini?

Mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun lupa umur ayah mertuanya? Bukankah tadi ketika Jongin menelponnya ia masih ingat umur ayah mertuanya? Ada apa ini? Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat umur ayah mertuanya.

" tuan? Anda baik-baik saja? "

Suara sang pelayan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

" oh, eung, a.. apa kau tahu, bisanya berapakah umur seorang mertua? "

Sang pelayan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun.

" aku tidak tahu tuan, umur mertuaku 64 tahun, tapi tidak mungkin umur mertuaku sama dengan mertuamu bukan? "

Ahaha, benar Juga. Pertanyaan bodoh Oh Sehun!

" ooh, kau benar, haha, aku lupa umur mertuaku. aku rasa, aku hanya kan membeli kue ini saja " sang pelayan tersenyum ramah pada Sehun kemudian memasukan kotak kue yang Sehun pesan ke dalam kantong kresek.

"baiklah tidak apa-apa tuan, kalau begitu total kuenya 20000 won "

Sehun bergegas membayar kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

Sehun keluar dari toko dan menghentikan langkahnya di tepi jalan raya, sekilas Sehun menenggadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Ia menghela nafas berat. _Lagi! Oh Sehun, kau seperti ini lagi! Ada apa denganmu? _Sehun membatin, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Namun ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus merasa aneh dan apa penyebabnya? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali berharap hal tersebut bisa mengembalikan lagi dirinya pada kondisi semula.

Dari jauh Sehun melihat sebuah taksi tengah melaju. ia bergegas menyetop sebuah taksi untuk membawanya pulang. Sepertinya ia harus istirahat.

" kemana tuan? " sang supir taksi bertanya setelah Sehun berhasil duduk di jok mobil belakang.

" Bawa aku pulang "

" alamatnya tuan? "

" daerah… daerah… "

Sehun terdiam. Sang sopir menatap Sehun dari kaca spion yang ada di depan, menunggu Sehun menyebutkan kemana tujuannya. Namun yang akhirnya Sehun lakukan bukanlah menyebutkan alamat tujuannya, melainkan meminta maaf pada sang supir dan keluar lagi dari mobil taksi itu.

Mobil taksi itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang perlahan terduduk lemas di emperan trotoar. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia sering sekali mengalami kejadian seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini?

Sehun merogoh telepon genggam yang ada di sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Jongin mengangkat panggilannya.

" Yeoboeseyo? Ada apa Sehun-ah? "

" Jongin, bisakah kau.. menjemputku? "

Jongin terdiam sesaat.

" ….menjemputmu? Memang kau ada dimana? Tidak bisakah kau pulang sendiri? aku masih ada pekerjaan Sehun-ah "

" Jongin, aku mohon, jemput aku "

Jongin dapat mendengar dari seberang teleponnya, nada suara Sehun seperti sangat membutuhkan bantuannya.

" … baiklah, kau ada dimana? "

" toko kue Seoul "

" baiklah aku segera kesana ".

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan dari seberang ia dapat melihat Sehun tengah duduk di emperan trotoar dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya. Jongin bergegas menyebrangi jalan dan menghampiri Sehun.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seperti anak hilang! "

Sehun menenggadahkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Akhirnya Jongin datang.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sehun untuk bangkit. Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah menuju mobil jongin yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

" kau bisa naik taksi kan Sehun? jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. kenapa kau ingin aku menjemputmu? "

Jongin berbicara setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil. Kemudian Jongin menginjak gas mobilnya dan mobil pun berjalan perlahan. Di sisi lain Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah menganggu waktu kerja Jongin.

" maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu "

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun.

" tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah "

Sehun terdiam. Ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka, merenungi apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Mulai muncul banyak keraguan dan rasa takut di dalam dirinya.

.

" Jongin, pernahkah kau lupa pada alamat rumahmu sendiri? "

.

" huh? Apa yang kau katakan? "

Sehun bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga jongin tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

" sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas! "

.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menangkap dengan jelas pertanyaan Sehun, namun secara tidak langsung ia dapat menangkap beberapa kata seperti 'lupa alamat' ? apakah itu yang terjadi pada Sehun tadi? Apa Sehun lupa pada alamat rumah mereka maka ia meminta Jongin menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" aku pulang! "

Jongin menyahut dari pintu depan rumah. butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk berputar-putar di sekeliling kota Seoul mencari hadiah yang sesuai untuk ayahnya. Dan karena itulah ia baru pulang ke rumah ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Jongin mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di lantai ruang televisi. Televisi di hadapannya menyala namun terlantar tak diperhatikan karena Sehun sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

" hey, jangan memboroskan listrik! Matikan televisi jika kau tidak menontonnya! "

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Sehun.

" apa yang kau baca? " Jongin menunduk kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

" aku membaca buku "

issh.. jawaban macam apa itu? Tidak perlu diberitahu pun Jongin tahu Sehun sedang membaca buku. Dasar pelit berbicara!

" buku tentang apa? Tumben sekali kau membaca " Jongin menggoda Sehun, mengetahui bahwa memang pada kenyataannya Sehun tidak suka membaca buku. Jongin yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tiba-tiba mempunyai hasrat untuk membaca.

" kau tidak perlu tahu! " Sehun menjawab singkat dengan ekspresi 'poker face'nya. Jongin memutar bola matanya, begitulah Sehun. misterius dan sedikit… menyebalkan.

" hey, mau membantuku membungkus hadiah ini? " Jongin mengangkat sebuah kantong belanjaan dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. itu adalah hadiah yang akan Jongin berikan untuk ayahnya besok. Namun Jongin tidak terlalu handal dalam mebungkus hadiah, maka daripada hadiah itu menjadi terbungkus tidak beraturan, lebih baik ia meminta bantuan Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan belanjaan Jongin sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

" tentu! "

" aww.. terimakasih! " dan Jongin mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Sehun.

" aku mau ganti baju dulu sebentar, oke? "

Sehun mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan kertas kado dan kawan-kawannya. Sementara Jongin berlalu pergi menuju kamar.

Sehun mengeluarkan benda-benda yang Jongin beli dari kantong belanja. Waaw… Sehun akui, hadiah yang Jongin beli cukup bagus. Sebuah alat pijat inframerah dan arloji. _ini pasti barang mahal! _ Batin Sehun. Maka Sehun juga tidak mau membuat hadiahnya rusak. Ia mulai membungkus barang tersebut dengan hati-hati dan mencoba membuatnya tampak cantik, rapi dan menarik.

Tidak berapa lama Jongin keluar dari kamar. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi sebuah kaos lengan pendek dan celana tidur. Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" hadiahmu bagus Jongin " Sehun mengacungkan jempol ke arah Jongin kemudian kembali membungkus hadiah itu.

" tentu saja, butuh waktu lama untuk mencari barang seperti itu, " Jongin meluruskan kakinya dan membiarkan punggungnya bersandar di kaki sofa. Ia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Aaah.. rasanya tubuhnya pegal sekali.

" hmm, kau pasti lelah. Berkeliling sepanjang kota Seoul mencari benda bagus seperti ini "

" gwenchana, jarang-jarang aku mau membelikan hadiah untuk orang. Jadi mumpung aku sedang baik, aku mencari yang sulit ditemukan "

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ya, orang seperti jongin memang bukan tipe orang yang mau sulit-sulit mencari benda untuk hadiah jika bukan untuk orang special.

" memang hadiah ini untuk siapa? "

Mata Jongin terbuka. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. apa maksud Sehun dengan pertanyaan 'hadiah ini untuk siapa'? tentu saja untuk ayahnya. Lelucon konyol!

" kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak tahu? "

Nada Jongin terdengar sedikit mengejek. Jongin tahu, Sehun sangat pandai dalam berpura-pura.

" aku memang tidak tahu "

Dengan polosnya Sehun berucap hingga Jongin harus berpikir dua kali. Apakah Sehun sedang bercanda atau tidak?

" benarkah kau tidak tahu? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Memang siapa yang ulang tahun? "

Dan saat itu pula Jongin mulai berpikir ada yang salah pada Sehun. sejak tadi pagi sikapnya aneh. Dan kini Sehun bertanya siapa yang ulang tahun? Apa Sehun lupa ingatan?

" Sehun jangan bercanda "

" Aku tidak bercanda Jongin, kenapa kau tidak percaya? Atau memang kau tidak mau memberitahukan padaku? "

Jongin benar-benar berada pada puncak kebingungannya. Masih bimbang, apakah Sehun sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu atau memang Sehun lupa bahwa besok ayahnya ulang tahun? Apakah Sehun juga lupa bahwa besok mereka akan pergi ke Busan? Tapi tunggu, bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa lupa?

" Sehun, apa tadi sore kau membeli kue bolu? "

Jongin tiba-tiba saja merubah haluan pembicaraan. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tadi sore Sehun memang membeli kue tart cokelat.

" untuk siapa kau membelinya? "

.

Untuk siapa?

Untuk siapa?

Untuk siapa?

.

" untuk… ayahmu… OOOH! "

.

Ya, Saat itu pula Sehun ingat. Sehun ingat untuk siapa ia membeli kue, dan untuk siapa hadiah ini akan diberikan. Untuk ayah mertuanya! dan besok mereka berdua akan pergi ke Busan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya. Ya, Sehun ingat.

" oh ya, hadiah ini untuk ayahmu, haha.. ya Jongin aku ingat! "

.

" Sehun… "

Jongin mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan khawatir, nampaknya ada yang tidak beres pada Sehun. apakah Sehun terlalu kelelahan karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk? Apa Sehun sedang demam? Tapi badannya tidak terasa panas.

" Sehun… "

Jongin mengulang nama Sehun sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" kau kenapa? "

.

.

* * *

TADA! chapter 5 sudah keluar, sumpah saya ngerasa kalo ini ff bener-bener gaje dan tidak menarik! tapi berhubung saya udah terlanjur ngepost ff ini, yaaaa saya harus melanjutkannya hingga titik darah penghabisan #plak

mari balas review!

**ChoEunHye12 :** jujur, sebenarnya ff ini asalnya ff one shot, tapi akhirnya kelabasan jadi chaptered fic ._. dan saya berniat bikin ff chaptered baru lagi, tapi yaaa... agak ragu dan bimbang gitu, hehehe

**Ryu Chanhyun :** thanks for review and reading ^^ ini next chapternya, hope you like it~

**L :** ini saya lanjut chapter 5 ^^ ooww.. apakah ff ini akan berakhir sad ending? haha saya juga gatau

**anonstalker :** waaa.. thank you for reading and review ^^ iya saya juga sering banget nemu ff sehun jadi seme, padahal saya lebih suka sehun jadi uke hehe ini saya update chap 5 :)

**Shim Agassi : **wah masa sih? hehe saya ga terlalu yakin ff ini bagus :/ tapi makasih karena udah mau bilang ini bagus :') K-movie? yang judulnya a moment to remember? hoho.. saya juga pernah nonton film itu kekeke ^^

**anggi love sekai :** ini saya update chapter 5 ^^ eung.. haruskah saya mengubah ratenya jadi M ? #ikutan yadong

sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang masih baca ff ini dan mau review, review dari kalian sangat membantu sekali :') *bow*  
yang belum review? hmm.. saya ga maksa kok hahaha

annyeong ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**annyeong ^^**

**Choi giah imnida~**

**hohoho.. ada yang menanti ff ini? kkk.. mian lama updatenya, so this is it! chapter 5 is up! **

**Disclaimer : SEHUN IS MINE! no kidding, i don't own anyone here****  
**

**Pairing : SeKai/KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

**Warning :**  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU, OOC, gaje, alur tidak tentu, abal, blahblah**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" heyy! "

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahu Jongin menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Jongin melirik malas. Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan itu, Jongin juga sudah tahu.

" kau mau apa Luna? "

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jongin sedang malas untuk berbincang-bincang dengan siapa pun itu orangnya. Sekarang moodnya sedang tidak baik. Setiap kali ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman atau bahkan hanya dengan gerakan kepala seperti mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Luna melipat kedua tangannya. Sebagai seorang teman yang baik Luna bisa mengetahui perubahan sikap Jongin seperti sekarang ini menandakan bahwa Jongin sedang bermasalah dengan sesuatu. Setidaknya Luna tidak akan membiarkan Jongin memendam masalahnya sendiri. kalau Jongin tidak mau memberitahunya maka ia yang akan bertanya.

" Kau kenapa Jongin? "

Luna melembutkan suaranya. Namun Jongin hanya meresponnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Luna mendesah sebelum akhirnya menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di dekat Jongin.

" jangan dipendam. Katakan saja. Apa masalahmu? "

Jongin menatap Luna yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luna selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menanyakan tentang masalahnya. Apa pun masalah yang Jongin dapat Luna selalu bisa mengetahuinya. Padahal Jongin berusaha menutupi agar orang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sedang bermasalah.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja, sebenarnya yang membuat mood Jongin turun sejak tadi adalah Oh Sehun.

Saat ini Jongin merasa sangat khawatir. Khawatir pada kondisi Sehun. kejadian ulang tahun ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu masih berputar-putar di pikirannya. Jongin tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan Sehun. sejak dulu Jongin sudah merasakan banyak perubahan pada diri Sehun, namun Jongin tidak mau pikir panjang dan menganggap Sehun baik-baik saja. Namun insiden beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Pasti ada yang salah. Hari ini pun Jongin tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk masuk kerja.

" aku… "

Haruskah Jongin menceritakan tentang perubahan sikap Sehun pada Luna? Tapi…

" sudahlah aku tidak ada apa-apa! "

Pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan kondisi Sehun pada Luna. Biarlah Jongin yang memikirkannya. Toh lagipula Jongin percaya kondisi Sehun akan segera membaik. Mungkin Sehun hanya kecapean.

Luna tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana pun jika Jongin tidak ingin bercerita maka Luna tidak akan memaksa.

" baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau nanti kau butuh tempat curhat kau tahu aku selalu siap mendengarkan. "

Senyum Jongin merekah. Beruntunglah karena ia punya teman seperti Luna.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Jongin tidak mengizinkan Sehun masuk kerja dan selama satu minggu ke depan pun Jongin tetap tidak mengizinkannya masuk kerja, jadi yang seharian Sehun lakukan hanyalah diam di rumah dan berbaring di kasurnya. Bagi Sehun ini benar-benar membosankan! Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menolak keputusan Jongin.

Selama beberapa lama suasana rumah terasa sangat hening. Sehun hanya bisa mendengar detik jarum jam yang ada di kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah depan Sehun dapat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, maka Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya.

_._

_Siapa yang datang ke rumah jam segini? Apa mungkin Jongin sudah pulang?_

.

Begitu Sehun membuka pintu rumah, terdapat seorang perempuan berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum lebar terpampang di bibir perempuan itu. Dan di tangannya terdapat rantang makanan.

.

" hai Sehun~ apa kabarmu? Kudengar kau kurang sehat, jadi aku datang membawakanmu makanan "

.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

.

" boleh aku masuk? "

.

Perempuan itu masih tersenyum di hadapan Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri di pintu rumahnya sambil mengamati perempuan itu.

.

" Sehun? kau kenapa? Boleh aku masuk? "

.

Perempuan itu menyentuh bahu Sehun perlahan dan Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari sentuhan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tampak terkejut.

.

.

" maaf, tapi siapa kau? "

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang kali ini Jongin habiskan untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Jongin mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari kakaknya untuk bertemu di café dekat tempat kerjannya. Jongin cukup senang mengetahui bahwa kakaknya mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Setidaknya karena ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada Luna, ia bisa menceritakannya pada kakaknya.

.

" Sehun… dia banyak bersikap aneh belakangan ini "

.

Jongin membuka percekapan setelah mereka sudah duduk dan memesan minuman mereka. Sunny menyesap kopinya perlahan kemudian meletakannya lagi di tatakan. Sunny sudah menduga, dari sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Jongin di pintu café, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kontak batin yang kuat antara dirinya dengan Jongin membuatnya dapat mendeteksi itu dengan mudah.

.

" bersikap aneh? Apa maksudmu? "

.

Sunny mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang kemudian mulai focus pada apa yang akan Jongin ceritakan. Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita.

Jongin bercerita banyak pada Sunny. Mulai dari bagaimana Sehun pulang dengan begitu banyak belanjaan tidak penting hingga insiden dia lupa pada ulang tahun ayahnya.

Sunny mendengarkan Jongin dengan seksama. Sesekali mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar cerita Jongin yang terdengar janggal. Benarkah Sehun seperti itu?

.

" aku rasa kau harus membawanya ke dokter Jongin "

.

Jongin langsung mendaratkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sunny. Sunny tahu sejak dulu Jongin sangat paranoid dengan kata 'Dokter'. Menurut Jongin dokter itu tidak lebih dari orang yang sering membual dan memvonis orang sembarangan kemudian membuat hidup seseorang menderita karena vonis yang mereka berikan.

.

" untuk apa aku membawanya ke dokter? Memang Sehun sakit? "

.

Sunny menghela nafasnya. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

.

" aku hanya memberi saran. Terlepas dari seberapa benci kau pada dokter, masalah seperti ini harus di delesaikan secara medis. "

" Apa maksudmu? Sudah kubilang Sehun tidak sakit! "

.

Jongin masih bersikeras dengan keputusannya untuk tidak membawa Sehun ke dokter. Lagipula untuk apa? Sehun tidak menderita penyakit apa pun.

.

" Jongin, Aku dan dirimu tidak bisa memutuskan Sehun baik-baik saja atau tidak. Setidaknya biarlah orang yang lebih handal menanganinya. Jika kau percaya Sehun baik-baik saja maka kau tidak perlu takut membawanya ke dokter. Anggap saja hanya berkonsultasi. "

.

Sunny menatap Jongin dengan tatapan serius. Terkadang memang sulit untuk mengubah pemikiran Jongin. Namun Sunny beranggapan bahwa mambawa Sehun ke dokter adalah hal yang cukup baik.

.

" aku percaya Sehun baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak butuh Dokter. Lagipula dia hanya melupakan hal-hal kecil. Setelah istirahat cukup dia pasti akan membaik "

.

Sunny menghela nafas menghadapi sikap adiknya. Sunny mengerti mengapa Jongin bersikeras menolak untuk membawa Sehun ke dokter. Karena sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya, Jongin pasti tahu bahwa Sehun tidak baik-baik saja. Dan pergi ke dokter hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin jelas bahwa Sehun memang tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi sehun memang membutuhkan dokter.

.

Sunny menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat penuntas.

.

.

.

" bagaimana kau bisa menyebut Sehun baik-baik saja jika dia bahkan tidak tahu aku ini siapa? "

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin, kenapa kita ada di rumah sakit? Memang siapa yang sakit? "

.

Hari ini Jongin dan Sehun pergi mengunjungi rumah sakit, dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi tunggu untuk menanti giliran. Sehun akui, ia tidak terlalu suka bau rumah sakit. Dan Sehun tidak tahu apa tujuan Jongin membawanya kemari.

.

" kita hanya akan berkonsultasi dengan dokter. Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja "

.

Jongin melirik Sehun dan tersenyum hangat. Berusaha menghilang perasaan khawatir yang terlihat jelas terpampang di wajah Sehun. padahal Jongin sendiri saat ini sangat takut. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

.

" kau kan tidak suka dokter, kenapa- "

" Tuan Oh Sehun? "

.

Kalimat Sehun terputus ketika seorang perawat memanggil namanya. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ragu.

.

" Tidak apa, pergilah. Aku akan menunggu disini "

.

Jongin mengelus pelan rambut Sehun kemudian mengangguk. Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri sang perawat. Perawat itu tersenyum dan membawa Sehun masuk ke ruang periksa. Begitu pintu ruang periksa tertutup, Jongin langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

.

.

" aku mohon.. jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa ia harus menunggu cukup lama hingga Sehun keluar dari ruang periksa. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan di dalam sana, tapi begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang sumringah Jongin tahu bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

" Dokter Park hanya bertanya padaku. Kami hanya duduk sambil mengobrol saja "

Sehun menjawab santai ketika Jongin bertanya apa saja yang tadi mereka lakukan di ruang periksa.

" oh, dan dokter Park ingin bertemu denganmu di dalam "

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mau apa dokter itu bertemu dengannya? Tapi Jongin tidak mau banyak tanya, maka Jongin bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan periksa itu ternyata tidak seperti yang Jongin kira. Awalnya Jongin pikir ruangannya sama seperti kebanyakan ruangan di rumah sakit. Di dominasi dengan warna putih dan benda-benda medis. Tapi ruangan ini pada kenyataannya tampak seperti ruang kerja biasa. Memang secara umum warna yang mendominasi adalah putih, tapi masih di selilingi dengan warna-warna furniture yang elegan. Selain itu terdapat beberapa rak buku berisi buku-buku medis dan pigura-pigura yang terpampang di dinding ruangannya.

" aah.. Tuan Kim? Duduklah "

Dokter Park mempersilahkan Jongin duduk. Jongin menurut dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Dokter Park.

.

" kau pasti bingung mengapa aku memanggilmu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja, aku rasa kita butuh beberapa kali pertemuan lagi dengan tuan Oh. Aku masih harus melakukan pengamatan terlebih dahulu. Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah selama tiga hari kedepan kau membawa tuan Oh rutin ke sini? "

.

Untuk sesaat Jongin terdiam. Pengamatan apa? Kalau Sehun baik-baik saja seharusnya tidak perlu ada pengamatan lagi bukan? 1 kali konsultasi pun cukup.

.

" pengamatan untuk apa lagi? "

.

Jongin bertanya dengan suara datar. Berusaha menutupi rasa takut dalam dirinya. Dokter Park merespon pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

" tuan Kim, di dunia ini ada milyaran kemungkinan. Bisa jadi baik, dan bisa jadi buruk. Maka yang bisa manusia lakukan adalah memastikan agar kemungkinan itu menjadi sebuah kebenaran. urusan hasilnya baik atau buruk bukan masalah selama itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Itulah yang ingin aku amati dari tuan Oh. Aku ingin mencari kebenaran tentang dirinya. "

.

Dan dengan itu Jongin menuruti perkataan Dokter Park. Ia membawa Sehun selama 3 hari berturut-turt untuk berkonsultasi lebih lanjut-untuk mencari kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin! Ponselmu berbunyi! "

Luna menghampiri Jongin yang tengah sibuk memperbanyak cetakan dokumen di depan mesin fotokopi. Di tangan Luna terdapat ponselnya dan Jongin langsung menerimanya.

" terimakasih "

Luna meresponnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata dan langsung kembali ke meja kerjanya. Jongin melirik nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

.

.

Dokter Park

.

.

" Yeobeoseyo? "

" aah.. tuan Kim, ini aku dokter Park "

" aah.. ye, ada apa dokter? "

" tuan Kim, apakah kita bisa bertemu hari ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan "

.

Dokter Park ingin bertemu dengan Jongin? Untuk apa?

Jongin melirik jam yang ada di tangannya, memastikan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Dokter Park.

.

" uuh.. baiklah, saat ini aku masih bekerja. Bagaiman jika jam 1 siang? Itu waktu istirahatku. "

"ooh.. tentu saja, tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu tuan Kim. Kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit lagi kan? "

" oh tentu saja. Aku akan datang ke sana "

" baiklah, terimakasih tuan Kim "

.

Dan Line telepon pun terputus. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin hanya memandangi layar ponselnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu tegang untuk bertemu dengan dokter Park. Apa yang akan dokter Park bicarakan? Apa ini menyangkut Sehun? Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

" aku mohon.. jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan Dokter Park. Sejak sampai di pintu masuk rumah sakit, tangannya sudah berkeringat. Ia benar-benar merasa tegang. Dokter Park menyambutnya dengan senyuman khasnya kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada kursi yang ada di depannya. Mempersilakan Jongin duduk.

Setelah Jongin duduk mereka berdua jatuh dalam keheningan. Jongin tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa dengan Dokter Park. Dan dokter Park sendiri di hadapannya sibuk membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

.

" jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? "

.

Dokter Park mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Ia tersenyum lagi dan menyodorkan dokumen yang tadi ia baca ke hadapan Jongin.

.

" aku ingin kau melihat ini terlebih dahulu "

.

Pandangan Jongin tertuju pada tumpukan kertas yang di jepit dengan jepitan kertas. Ada banyak tulisan di sana dan juga beberapa gambar tidak jelas. Jongin mengangkat dokumen itu perlahan dan mulai membacanya.

Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti apa isi yang tertera di kertas yang sedang ia baca. Itu hanya semacam kuisioner. Dan di setiap pertanyaan itu ada jawaban yang sudah tertera.

.

" selama 4 hari kebelakang aku banyak bertanya pada tuan Oh. Kau dapat melihat di kertas itu macam-macam pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan padanya. Dan dibawahnya adalah jawaban dari tuan Oh untuk setiap pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan. Aku tidak tahu apa jawaban dari tuan Oh benar, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu ke sini, mungkin kau bisa mengoreksinya. "

.

Jongin membaca setiap pertanyaan dengan seksama. Di sana ada macam-macam pertanyaan seperti _apa warna kesukaanmu? Makanan kesukaanmu? Tanggal lahirmu? _ Dan masih banyak lagi.

.

" aku bertanya padanya tentang warna kesukaannya. Dan dia menjawab warna kesukaannya adalah merah. Apa itu benar? "

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Dokter Park kemudian menggelang pelan.

.

" dia suka warna biru "

.

Dokter Park mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" dan dia bilang tanggal lahirnya adalah 14 Januari. Apa itu benar? "

.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" itu tanggal lahirku. Tanggal lahirnya 12 April "

.

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari ini semua? Setiap kali ia mencoba membaca ulang dokumen yang ada di tangannya, pikirannya langsung kalang kabut tidak karuan. Pertanyaan yang Dokter Park sampaikan benar-benar sangat sederhana. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang sulit. Sekali pun ada pertanyaan tentang aritmatika, itu hanya sebatas 2+4 atau 2+2. jadi, kenapa… kenapa.. jawaban Sehun tidak ada satu pun yang benar? Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang di jawab Sehun dengan benar adalah

_dengan siapa kau datang ke sini? _Dan Sehun menjawab Kim Jongin.

.

" kau dapat meilhat catatan yang ada di samping setiap pertanyaan. Itu adalah catatan waktu berapa lama tuan Oh menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berapa kali aku harus mengulang pertanyaan "

.

Dan Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana ini. Selain itu di catatan itu tertulis bahwa Dokter Park mengulang pertanyaan tidak hanya satu atau dua kali. Melainkan hingga 5 kali bahkan lebih.

.

" tuan Kim, aku bukan tipe Dokter yang suka memvonis orang lain dengan suatu penyakiit. Aku disini hanya berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada diri seorang pasien. Dan inilah kebenaran yang aku dapatkan setelah mengamati tuan Oh selama 4 hari. "

.

Jongin meletakan lagi dokumen yang ia pegang ke atas meja. Jongin menatap lekat wajah Dokter Park. Berusaha mencari senyuman yang sebelumnya tersungging di wajah Dokter Park. Namun dokter Park sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Tidak ada senyuman hangat yang terpampang di wajah dokter Park.

.

" aku juga sudah melakukan ronsen terhadap kondisi otak tuan Oh. Kau bisa melihatnya bagian paling terakhir dari dokumen itu. hasil ronsen yang asli belum bisa diambil, tapi gambar yang tertera di sana adalah adalah hasil asli yang di perkecil ukurannya. Di sana juga ada penjelasan lebih tentang kondisi tuan Oh "

.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon setiap perkataan Dokter Park dengan apa. Lidahnya kelu. Pikirannya berputar-putar tidak karuan. Antara harus percaya, dan tidak.

.

" aku tidak akan menyebutkan apa penyakit yang di derita tuan Oh. Tapi perlu kau tahu tuan Kim, kami para medis bekerja di dunia ini sudah sangat lama. Kami sudah banyak menemukan kasus seperti ini, bahkan kasus yang gejalanya masih lebih rendah dari tuan Oh yang bahkan masih sulit di prediksi. Tuan Oh sudah memasuki fase yang jauh lebih tinggi dan itu dapat terlihat lebih jelas "

.

.

.

.

Oh? Jadi Sehun benar-benar sakit? Benarkah?

.

.

" aku harap kau bisa menerima ini tuan Kim, karena seburuk apapun hasilnya, inilah kebenarannya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan gontai di koridor rumah sakit. Tubuhnya lemas dan Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suasana rumah sakit yang riuh. Jongin tidak peduli dengan para perawat yang bolak-balik membawa benda-benda medis, Jongin tidak peduli dengan suara tangisan anak-anak, Jongin tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang meringis kesakitan di bangku tunggu, Jongin tidak peduli dengan orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak, Jongin tidak peduli! yang bisa Jongin dengar sekarang hanyalah perkataan Dokter Park yang masih terus bergema di kepalanya.

Jongin masih terus berjalan. Tatapannya kosong dan ia bisa merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia meremas dokumen yang kini ada di tangannya dan tanpa sadar mengumpat di dalam pikirannya.

Sejak awal seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit, seharusnya sejak awal Jongin tidak perlu menuruti perkataan kakaknya, seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu menuruti perkataan dokter Park untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit selama 3 hari berturut-turut,

dengan begitu Sehun tidak akan…

.

Perlahan Jongin merasa kakinya tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya langsung tersandar di tembok koridor rumah sakit. Tubuh Jongin terduduk perlahan kebawah bersama dengan kertas dokumen hasil pemeriksaan.

_._

_._

_Eoteokhae? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?_

.

.

Jongin dengan gemetar mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan menangkupkanya lagi di wajahnya. Ia mengusap wajah berkali-kali, kemudian tangannya perlahan berhenti di kepalanya. Ia meremas rambutnya kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan kulit kepalanya sakit. Beberapa helai ramput tercabut dan menempel di sela-sela jemarinya.

Dan… pandangan Jongin perlahan mulai memudar. Semua tampak blur. Matanya kini menjadi begitu berat. Matanya seakan-akan… ingin menumpahkan sesuatu..

_._

_._

_Tes…_

_._

_._

_Tes.._

.

.

Jongin merasakan sensasi basah di pipinya, ada air yang jatuh ke pipinya. Dan air itu berasal dari matanya.

.

" Se.. hun.. hiks.. Se.. hun.."

.

Apa-apan ini? Apa dia menangis?

oh ya.. Jongin memang menangis.

.

.

" Se.. hun.. hiks, Oh.. Se..hun.. hiks "

.

Jongin tidak peduli bahwa kenyataannya saat ini ia meringkuk di koridor rumah sakit sabil menangis. Jongin tahu, seberapa keras pun isakannya tidak akan ada yang peduli padanya. Karena tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa sakit hatinya saat ini dan seberapa besar cintanya pada Sehun.

tidak akan ada yang tahu! Karena hanya Jongin yang tahu.

.

.

" Se..Hun..SEHUUUUUUN! "

.

.

.

Kertas dokumen hasil pemeriksaan itu tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah Jongin. Kertas itu hanya sebuah benda mati yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara. Namun guratan tinta di atasnya adalah takdir yang akan membuat hidup Jongin berubah kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.Sebuah tulisan tangan dokter terpampang di bagian paling bawah dokumen itu.

Besar dan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAIN SYNDROM 3.16-A :

ALZHEIMER

.

.

.

* * *

waaaa... aku kembali ^^ bagaimana? bagaimana? ada yang kangen ff ini? hehe

sebelum saya ngebacot (?) saya mau nepuk-nepuk punggungnya Jongin dulu *pukpukpuk* bang JOngiiiin.. sabar ya karena di ff ini saya membuat abang manderita haha

oh.. saya mau berterimakasih sama para readers yang begitu baik masih mau baca dan review ff ini, hiks saya terharu T^T

anyhow, maaf kalo kurang dapet feelnya dan masih banyak typo yang mengganggu, maklum saya cuma author yang penuh kekurangan *bow*

daan... terimakasih juga yang sudah mau membaca ff kedua saya yang judulnya King of Bet: Kim Jongin, akan saya update secepatnya~

saya seneng karena respon buat ff kedua saya bagus haha gamsahamnida *bow**bow*

mari balas review!

.

anonstalker : kenapa yaaaaaa Sehun suka pikun? di chapter ini jawabannya! haha thank you for reading and review~

Ryu Chanhyun : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.. hehe.. thank you for reading and review ^^

rinie hun : wa.. terimakasih :) hehe ini saya update chapter 5nya, dan ff kaihun saya yang baru sudah publish kok. sekali lagi terimakasih *bow*

KaiHunBiased : iya, emang sejak pertama kali saya jadi sekai shipper juga yang saya tahu sehun itu uke, soalnya saya dulu kalo baca ff di aff sama livejournal sehun emang uke. dan saya kaget pas nyoba nyari ff sekai berbahasa indonesia ternyata yang jadi ukenya kai. saat itu saya langsung setek di tempat ._. #curhaaaat

teleportingwinds : waah.. ga apa-apa kok, sudah mau baca dan review pun saya sudah senang ^^ ini saya update chapter ke 5nya~

Shim agassi : YES! tumblr choigiah itu punya saya haha ^^

seonyeoncheonji : haha saya kan author yang jahat, membuat suatu kesedihan di tengah-tengah kebahagian mereka berdua muehehehe #evil

Aulia Wulan D. S : hehe yes and yes ^^

desyong : hai desyong~~~ hehehehehe

beta : hehe ini saya sudah update kok ^^ hah? rated M? emm... nanti saya pikir-pikir dulu ya.. haha, mencari waktu yang tepat buat bikin rated M :)

.

.

**and.. once again, thank you so so so so so much! i love you all ;)**

***bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**annyeong ^^**

**Choi giah imnida~**

**saya kembali dengan chapter 6 kekeke~**

**Disclaimer : i don't own anyone here, but Onew is MINE! (because onew isn't here) #abaikan****  
**

**Pairing : SeKai/KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

**Warning :**  
**YAOI, Typooooos, AU, OOC, gaje, alur tidak tentu, abal, blahblah**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

sebelumnya saya mau memberi saran, ada yang tahu OST drama Pasta yang judulnya **A Forest Of Time dinyanyiin sama band Every Single Day? **coba dengerin lagu itu deh, saya mendengarkan lagu itu berulang kali setiap kali nulis cerita ini, dan lagu itu cocok banget di dengerin apalagi pas Kainya keluar dari ruangan dokter (chapter sebelumnya). hanya saran, dilakukan mangga, engga juga gapapa

.

.

at least, ENJOY!

* * *

.

.

Sunny berlari kecil di sepanjang trotoar pusat kota Seoul. Kenyataannya Sunny tidak seharusnya pergi keluar di tengah-tengah jam kerjanya, karena ia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantornya. Hanya saja tiba-tiba Jongin menelponnya dan meminta untuk bertemu di café tempat terakhir mereka bertemu. Awalnya Sunny ingin menolak, namun mengingat bahwa Jongin tidak biasanya menelponnya, Sunny berasumsi pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Beruntung Café tempat mereka bertemu berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Sunny. Lagipula café itu memang selalu Sunny jadikan sebagai tempat hang out dengan teman-temannya di waktu luang. Sunny dengan segera membuka pintu café tersebut dan menerawang sekilas, mencari dimana adiknya duduk.

.

" Jongin! "

.

Sunny menyahut dari ambang pintu café. Jongin sedang duduk di tempat yang sama ketika mereka terakhir bertemu. Sunny segera berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapan Jongin.

.

" apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, tadi aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan. Kau tahu kan, jam kerjaku belum habis "

.

Sunny berusaha menjelaskan pada Jongin sedetail mungkin. Karena Sunny tahu Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu terlalu lama. namun Jongin tidak merespon penjelasan dari Sunny, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk bersandar di kursinya sembari melipat tangannya. Sunny agak heran melihat sikap Jongin, Ia tahu seperti apa sikap adiknya. Dan sikap Jongin yang seperti ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

.

" kau tidak memesan minum? "

.

Sunny mencoba mencairkan suasana karena ia menyadari bahwa Jongin sama sekali belum memesan minum. Jongin meresponnya dengan gelengan kepala, kemudian tangannya menjulurkan sesuatu ke arah sunny. Sebuah map coklat.

.

" apa ini? "

.

Sunny memandang sejenak map yang Jongin sodorkan padanya kemudian meraihnya dengan ragu.

.

" baca saja. Aku ingin kau melihat isinya "

.

Jongin berbicara dengan suara yang sangat berat. Seperti mencoba menahan sesuatu. Sunny terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka map tersebut.

Sunny mendapati beberapa lembar kertas. Tidak begitu jelas. Ada kertas yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan, ada juga kertas yang di ketik, dan ada pula beberapa gambar tidak jelas terpampang. Sunny membolak-balik kertas itu, membacanya sekilas, kemudian matanya tertuju pada Jongin lagi.

.

" apa ini? Sebuah laporan medis? "

.

Meskipun Sunny hanya membaca sekilas dokumen yang Jongin berikan, namun Sunny tahu bahwa ini pasti salah satu laporan medis dari rumah sakit. Hanya saja Sunny tidak begitu paham, milik siapakah laporan medis ini? Kenapa Jongin ingin menunjukan padanya? Jangan bilang ini milik…

.

" itu hasil pemeriksaan Sehun. aku mengambilnya hari ini "

.

Jongin menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan Sunny. Ekspresi wajah Jongin masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dingin dan datar. Sunny merasakan jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih cepat. Jika laporan ini memang milik Sehun, maka apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

.

" apa yang… terjadi pada… Sehun? "

.

Jongin mendaratkan matanya pada Sunny, untuk sesaat Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sunny. Ia hanya diam, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menerawang kaca jendela yang berada di sebelahnya.

.

" baca saja sampai selesai. Penjelasannya ada di lembar terakhir "

.

Sunny bisa mendengar helaan nafas ketika Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya. Untuk seseaat Sunny hanya memandang Jongin. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat muram, tidak bersemangat, dan putus asa. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan berpikir demikian, tapi Jongin adalah adiknya. Dan Sunny selama hidupnya belum pernah melihat Jongin dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sunny kembali mengarahkan matanya pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ia membaca dengan seksama setiap lembar. Kemudian dengan perlahan Sunny membuka lembar terakhir, seperti yang Jongin katakan padanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia membaca kalimat terakhir dari lembaran itu.

.

.

" Alzheimer? "

.

.

Sunny berbicara dengan setengah berbisik. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. Berusaha memastikan pada jongin apakah yang baru saja ia baca itu benar? Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin masih sibuk mentapa ke luar jendela. Pandangannya kosong.

.

" Jongi—"

" semua salahmu noona "

.

Sunny tersentak dengan kalimat Jongin. Nada bicara Jongin begitu dingin dan tajam. Dan Jongin kini mengarahkan matanya pada Sunny. Menatap Sunny dengan tatapan yang… entahlah, bahkan Sunny pun tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sunny bisa melihat ada amarah di mata Jongin, rasa kecewa, sedih, namun yang bisa Sunny tangkap dengan jelas dari mata Jongin adalah aura ketakutan. Ya, Jongin terlihat ketakutan.

.

" kalau bukan karena saranmu untuk membawa Sehun ke dokter maka tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Sudah kubilang dokter itu PEMBUAL! MEREKA PEMBUAL! "

.

Jongin menggebrak meja dengan tangannya. Sontak seluruh pengunjung langsung mengarahkan mata mereka pada Jongin. Sunny berusaha menenangkan Jongin, ia meraih tangan Jongin perlahan. Namun yang terjadi Jongin malah menepisnya kasar.

.

" Jongin aku— "

" sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab noona! Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? "

.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Matanya melotot dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Sunny benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat adiknya seperti ini. Sunny mengerti, pasti saat ini Jongin merasa hancur dan berantakan. Tapi Sunny sendri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

" Jongin, dengarkan aku— "

" oh… Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jangan bilang ini sudah takdir? Apa kau mau berkata begitu? "

" Jongin, aku mohon, tenang dulu "

.

Jongin bangkit dari tampat duduknya. Sunny berusaha meraih tangan Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk, namun yang terjadi Jongin malah kembali menepis tangan Sunny.

.

" apa? Tenang katamu? "

.

Jongin tidak percaya mendengar kalimat dari kakaknya. Sementara Sunny hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Sunny benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Jongin, Sunny juga tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Selain itu Sunny yakin semanis apa pun kata penenang yang Sunny keluarkan itu tidak akan membantu.

.

" Jongin duduklah aku— "

" SEHUN AKAN MELUPAKANKU NOONA! Dia akan melupakanku! Kalau kau jadi aku apa kau bisa tenang? "

" Jongin, aku mengerti—"

" KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI NOONA! "

.

Sunny menghela nafasnya panjang. Seluruh orang di café kini memandangi mereka. Banyak yang mulai berbisik-bisik, antara satu sama lain. Sunny dapat mendengar samar-samar kalimat seperti " apakah mereka kekasih? ", " apakah mereka putus? " dan sebagainya.

.

" kau tidak mengenal Sehun lebih baik dari aku noona, dan kau tidak mencintai Sehun sebesar aku mencintainya. Jadi kau tidak akan mengerti. "

.

Suara Jongin kini mengecil. Dan Sunny bisa melihat mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Sunny benar-benar sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini. Sunny ingin bicara pada Jongin bahwa meskipun Sunny tidak mengenal Sehun lebih baik dari Jongin, tapi Sunny sangat mengenal Jongin. Dan karena itulah ia mengerti perasaan Jongin saat ini. Sunny tahu betapa terlukanya Jongin. Sunny juga sedih, hanya saja Sunny tidak bisa mengutarakannya.

Sunny beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian tangannya kembali meraih tangan Jongin. Kali ini Jongin tidak menepis tangan kakaknya, Jongin membiarkan Sunny mengenggam tangannya kuat.

.

" Jongin, aku kakakmu, aku mengenalmu, dan aku mengerti "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ding dong_

_ding dong_

_ding dong_

.

" oh? Siapa yang datang ke rumahku? "

.

Luna beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai di rumahnya. Hari ini pekerjaan di kantor cukup melelahkan dan ia ingin beristirahat. Namun tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi.

_._

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

.

" iya .. iya aku datang! Ya ampun! "

.

Luna bergegas keluar dari kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Luna menyempatkan diri mengintip dari lubang yang ada di pintu rumahnya kemudian segera membuka pintu.

.

" oh? Jongin? "

.

Luna mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Luna baru ingat, terakhir ia melihat Jongin adalah sebelum istirahat makan siang, dan setelah itu Jongin belum kembali ke kantor bahkan sampai Luna pulang. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

.

" hai? Boleh aku masuk? "

.

Jongin tersenyum kecil pada Luna. Jujur saja, Luna tidak menyangka Jongin bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya di saat hari sudah sore begini. Dan dari pakaian yang masih Jongin kenakan, Luna tahu bahwa Jongin belum pulang ke rumah.

Luna mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke rumahnya kemudian segera melesat pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan minuman. Luna bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan hingga Jongin datang ke rumahnya?

Luna kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan segelas jus jeruk. Kemudian ia menghidangkannya di meja tamu sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di sofa bersama Jongin.

.

" jadi, ada apa kau datang kemari? "

.

Luna membuka percakapan sementara Jongin menyesap jus jeruknya perlahan.

.

" ah, aku hanya ingin.. kau tahu.. berkunjung…. Haha.. ya.. "

.

Luna bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin. Nada bicara Jongin tampak tidak karuan dan Luna bisa melihat wajah Jongin begitu semrawut. Luna mendesah perlahan kemudian meletakan tangannya di lutut Jongin.

.

" katakan saja. Ada apa? Apa yang sedang menganggumu? "

.

Dan itu dia! Luna tahu bahwa Jongin sedang dalam masalah. Mungkin itulah penyebab mengapa Jongin datang ke rumahnya. Luna yakin Jongin ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu.

Jongin menatap wajah Luna. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kini ia bisa berakhir di rumah Luna. Padahal awalnya Jongin hendak pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal. Namun entah kenapa rasanya saat ini hati Jongin butuh suatu kehangatan, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberi Jongin kehangatan dan rasa nyaman adalah Luna.

.

" katakan. Apa kau punya masalah? "

.

Luna berbicara dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Dan justru mendengar itu hati Jongin terasa makin sesak. Maka tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung menarik tubuh Luna ke pelukannya.

Luna sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin, namun perlahan ia bisa merasakan bahunya mulai basah, dan sebuah isakan perlahan terdengar. Jongin menangis.

.

" Jongin, kau kenapa? "

.

Luna mengelus pelan punggung Jongin. Setelah sekian lama mengenal Jongin, Luna tidak pernah melihat Jongin menangis. Sebesar apa pun hal buruk yang menimpa Jongin, Jongin selalu bersikap kuat. Jadi jika masalah yang saat ini menimpa Jongin bisa membuatnya menangis, maka Luna yakin ini hal yang sangat besar.

.

" sssh.. katakan padaku, ada apa? "

.

Isakan Jongin terdengar semakin keras, dan Luna bisa merasakan badan Jongin bergetar. Maka Luna tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin sambil terus mengusap punggung Jongin.

.

" katakan… padaku..hiks..katakan...hiks.. dia..akan..sembuh..hiks..aku..mohon.. "

.

Jongin bergumam di sela-sela tangisannya, dan Luna tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jongin.

.

" apa maksudmu? Dia siapa? Memang siapa yang sakit? "

.

Luna masih mengelus punggung Jongin dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari Luna kemudian mengusap air matanya. Jongin benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menangis di rumah orang seperti ini? Memalukan.

Luna menatap Jongin dengan tatapan khawatir. Wajah Jongin merah dan matanya sembab. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin? Siapa orang yang sedang Jongin bicarakan?

.

" Jongin, kau kenapa? "

.

Luna menyentuh pundak Jongin perlahan., namun Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusap matanya yang masih berair.

.

" maaf aku membuat bajumu basah Luna. Kau tahu, aku sedang agak emosional hari ini "

.

Jongin meminta maaf dan memaksakan diri tersenyum dihadapan Luna. Luna hanya bisa memandangi Jongin. Luna sendiri masih bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin bisa menangis seperti ini?

.

" tidak apa. Sekarang berceritalah padaku. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa menangis? "

.

Luna bertanya lagi. Dan seperti biasa, Jongin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin hanya duduk diam memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Untuk sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Luna membiarkan Jongin untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

.

" Luna, apa kau pernah merasa ketakutan? "

.

Luna mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat memandang Jongin sebelum akhirnya berucap.

.

" ya, aku pernah merasa takut. memang kenapa? "

.

" apa yang membuatmu takut? "

.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luna, Jongin malah kembali bertanya. Luna menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian berucap lagi.

.

" banyak hal. Aku takut pada tikus, aku takut ketinggian, waktu kecil aku takut ayahku memarahiku jika aku mendapat nilai jelek, aku takut tubuhku menjadi gendut, banyak hal yang aku takuti. "

.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Luna. Sebenarnya Luna ingin memaksa Jongin untuk segera menjelaskan padanya apa masalah yang sedang menimpa Jongin. kenapa Jongin jadi begitu berputar-putar? Tapi Luna menahan dirinya, mungkin beginilah cara Jongin untuk bercerita.

.

" Luna, apa kau pernah merasa takut terlupakan? "

.

Jongin kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luna. Mereka saling bertatapan.

.

" tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin di lupakan Jongin. semua orang ingin selalu diingat dan dikenang. Bahkan orang yang sudah mati pun bisa menangis di dalam kuburnya jika ternyata tidak ada satu pun yang mengingatnya. Apalagi kita yang masih hidup di dunia ini, dilupakan terlebih oleh orang yang kita anggap berarti dalam hidup kita, sama saja dengan mati. "

.

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa Luna harus berbicara panajang lebar seperti itu. Jongin hanya bertanya, dan Jongin tidak berharap Luna akan berbicara demikian. Kalimat Luna hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Membuat dirinya semakin takut menghadapi masa depan ketika Sehun akan… perlahan melupakannya.

.

" aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu Jongin. jadi sekarang katakan padaku kenap— "

" Sehun sakit "

" ….apa? "

.

Luna mengernyitkan alisnya. Kalimat Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba menggantung di pikirannya. Sehun sakit? Jadi itukah yang membuat Jongin menangis?

.

" Sehun sakit? Sakit apa? "

.

Jongin menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Luna kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum kecil.

.

" menurutmu? "

.

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya . mana mungkin Luna tahu, Jongin sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa pun padanya. Semuanya tampak masih menggantung dan Luna belum bisa menangkap inti pembicaraan Jongin.

.

" aku tidak tahu Jongin. ayolah, jangan berputar-putar. aku tidak— "

" Alzheimer "

.

Luna membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. apa Jongin sedang bercanda? Tapi raut wajah Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia bercanda. Tapi ini rasanya sulit dipercaya! Sehun? Alzheimer? Selama ini Luna beranggapan bahwa Alzheimer adalah penyakit yang tidak realistis. Hanya sebuah penyakit yang biasa muncul di novel dan drama. Jadi mana mungkin Sehun…

.

" ti..tidak mungkin Jongin. mana mungkin—"

" aku juga benci mengakuinya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Konyol bukan? "

.

Luna benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini adalah hal tabu yang belum pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Luna. Awalnya Luna berpikir Sehun terserang semacam penyakit yang lebih realistis seperti demam atau kanker. Tapi kenyataannya Sehun menderita Alzheimer? Bagaimana bisa?

.

" tapi Jongin, Alzheimer itu penyakit yang sangat langka. Peluang seseorang menderita penyakit itu sangat kecil, bagaimana mungkin—"

.

Dan kalimat Luna terpotong lagi ketika Jongin menyodorkan map berisi laporan medis hasil pemeriksaan Sehun.

.

" Sehun sudah melakukan pemeriksaan selama hampir 1 minggu. Dan hasil ronsen otaknya akan segera keluar. Semuanya tertulis di laporan ini. Aku tahu, ini sulit dipercaya bukan? "

.

Luna meraih map itu dan membuka isinya. Kemudian mulai membaca dengan detil setiap isi yang terlampir di kertas itu. meneliti barangkali ada kesalahan yang tertera.

.

" kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku sebelumnya? Ciri-cirinya pasti sudah terlihat bahkan sebelum kau memeriksanya kan? "

" lalu jika sebelumnya aku bercerita padamu apa akan ada yang berubah? pada akhirnya akan tetap berakhir seperti ini. "

.

Luna menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Luna tahu Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun. dan Luna tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia sekarang berada pada posisi Jongin. saat ini Jongin pasti sangat sedih, takut dan bingung. maka yang Luna bisa lakukan hanyalah menyentuh pundak Jongin dan berucap perlahan.

.

" kau tidak sendiri Jongin. "

.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Luna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendapati keadaan rumahnya begitu gelap. Lampu ruangan belum dinyalakan sama sekali dan tirai rumah belum di tutup. Padahal ini sudah jam 6 sore. Jongin mengehela nafas sembari meletakan tas dan jaketnya di sofa, kenudian Jongin mulai membenahi rumahnya.

Jongin tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran sehun, maka setelah menutup tirai dan menyalakan seluruh lampu, Jongin melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak heran ketika mendapati keadaan kamarnya masih gelap, sama sepeti keadaan ruangan lain sebelum ia datang. Samar-samar dari kegelapan Jongin dapat melihat sesosok tubuh.

.

" apa yang kau lakukan gelap-gelap begini? "

.

Jongin menekan saklar yang letaknya berada di sebelah pintu kamar. Begitu lampu menyala Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun sedang duduk di tengah ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnnya.

.

" oh! Jongin kau sudah pulang! "

.

Sehun memekik girang dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Pulang ke rumah dan disambut dengan senyuman Sehun adalah hal yang melegakan hatinya. Terlebih hari ini banyak hal tidak terduga terjadi.

.

" kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu? "

.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur.

.

" kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyalakannya kau bisa menelponku. Atau kau bisa meminta tolong pada ahjumma di depan rumah untuk menyalakannya. Jangan berdiam diri di tengah kegelapan. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? "

.

Jongin tidak tahu pasti apa alasan Sehun tidak menyalakan lampu. Tapi jika menghubunkan dengan hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang baru ia terima hari ini, Jongin yakin Sehun lupa bagaimana cara menyalakan lampu. Semenetara itu Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

" apa kau sudah makan? "

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada Sehun dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Pikiran Jongin berputar antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan kondisi Sehun. benarkah orang yang ada di hadapan Jongin saat ini adalah orang yang mengidap penyakit Alzheimer? Benarkah Sehun menderita penyakit itu? benarkah orang yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah orang yang perlahan-lahan akan melupakannya? dan pertanyaan paling besar yang kini bersarang di pikiran Jongin adalah, mengapa dari milyaran manusia yang ada di bumi ini harus Sehun yang mengidap penyakit itu? rasanya memikirkan semua itu membuat Jongin ingin menangis lagi. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya. Jongin tidak bisa menangis di hadapan Sehun.

.

" kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu "

.

Jongin memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mendekat ke arahnya , dan Sehun melakukannya. Kemudian Sehun dapat merasakan sepasang lengan merangkulnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Hangat dan damai seperti yang biasa Sehun rasakan.

Jongin mengertakan pelukannya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun. membiarkan semua emosinya meluap. Merasakan bagaimana Sehun begitu nyata di pelukannya. Sehun benar-benar nyata, dan Jongin terlalu mencintai Sehun untuk membiarkan Sehun menanggung penderitaan yang mau tidak mau harus dia hadapi.

.

" aku mencintaimu "

.

Jongin berbisik perlahan. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mebalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

.

" aku juga "

.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sehun bisa merasakan dadanya mulai sesak karena Jongin memeluknya terlalu kencang. Namun Sehun tidak protes, Sehun juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dimana Jongin mencurahkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

.

" kau tahu Sehun, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi padamu, tidak peduli seperti apa kondisimu, tidak peduli jika di masa depan nanti kau akan berubah dan melupakanku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu "

.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Siapa yang bilang bahwa Sehun akan berubah dan melupakan Jongin? Sehun tidak akan melupakan Jongin.

.

" aku tidak akan berubah. dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Karena melupakanmu adalah hal yang paling sulit aku lakukan. "

.

Jongin terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

.

" benarkah? Bagaimana jika keadaan memaksamu untuk melupakanku? "

.

Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin kemudian menatap Jongin lekat. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa Sehun akan melupakannya? Sehun terlalu mencintai Jongin, Sehun tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu.

.

" kalau begitu aku lebih memilih mati "

.

Dan dengan itu Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengrahkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan pipi Sehun. Jongin tahu ia tidak bisa menjamin Sehun akan menepati janjinya. Karena Sehun bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya akan mulai melupakan banyak hal seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi bukankah tidak ada salahnya percaya?

.

" kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi jangan lupakan aku "

.

Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

.

" apapun katamu tuan Kim "

.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, setidaknya biarkanlah kehangatan menyelimuti mereka. Biarkan kebahagian ini menjadi tumpukan kenangan baru di saat mereka masih saling mengingat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di saat Sehun masih bisa menyimpan kenangan di memorinya.

.

.

* * *

**tadadadadadadada ada yang kangen saya? hihihi ^^**

oh ya, saya tidak bosan mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang telah membaca dan review ff ini, tanpa kalian ff-ku ini berasa hampa hiks TT^TT  
oh dan sekedar info, sepertinya ff ini mau tamat deh muehehehe, anyhow, saya masih punya ff yang judulnya **King of Bet:Kim Jongin?** dan bagi siapapun yang berkenan, mangga bisa dibaca #plak #promosi

ayo balas review~

**Ryu Chanhyun :** huwaaaa jangan tendang saya~ ampuni saya yang membuat Jongin menderita~

**Cho Eunhye** : oh benarkah cerita ini keren? authornya juga keren doooooong :3

**anonstalker :** hohoho alzheimer itu penyakit neuron otak, dan kondisi otak penderita alzheimer perlahan mengecil hehe ._. #sekilasinfo

**iyinicez :** waaaa terimakasih :3 iya, sehun selalu uke~

**Hunhan Taoris :** jeongmaleyo? waaa gomawoyo~ Sehun itu sakit alzheimer, kelainan pada neuron otak dimana seseorang kesulitan mengingat dan perlahan-lahan melupakan banyak hal ._.

**christina :** iya terimakasih sudah mau nyemangatin :')

**Shim Agassi :** wah masa sih? nih deh sodorin tisu~ hehe iya saya suka baca ff di AFF dan livejournal. awalnya juga saya jadi sekai shipper itu baca ffnya selalu di AFF dan Livejournal hehe sumpah ff di livejournal itu bagus2 banget, menyentuh hati TT^TT

**bangKAI jjang :** a moment to remember? itu K-Movie, aku juga pernah nonton :)

**YoungChan Biased :** wah masa sih kurang panjang? padahal ini udah 10 pages loh -_-

**rinie hun :** alzheimer itu kelainan pada neuron otak dimana seseorang kesulitan mengingat dan perlahan-lahan melupakan banyak hal ._. yup, yang king of bet nanti akan segera saya update ^^

**anggi love sekai :** apakah sehun akan sembuh? muahahahaha *senyum evil*

**aegyosehunnie** : yeay.. thank you so much ^^

**teleportingwinds :** apakah sehun akan mati? haha terserah saya XD

**heya :** yepp.. ini next chapternya ^^

**world Quite :** andwae~ jangan nagisssssss~

**beta :** wah terimakasih atas supportnya :') ini masih kurang panjang ya? padahal ini udah 10 pages di kompi saya ._.

.

.

.

anyhowww~~ thank you once again, love you all :3

gamsahamnida *bowbow*

don't forget to review ^^


End file.
